New origins
by whitney5678
Summary: Hermione gets some intresting information over the summer. Not to mention an unexpected friend. HermioneDraco R just to be on the safe side. Good news I am going to update finally! Also can anyone edit these chapters
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hi this is my third fic. I decided to make it a Hermione/Draco fic. This is my first Harry Potter fic also. Give me criticism but not flames.

Couples: Hermione/DracoHarry/Ginny, and Ron/my own character

Rating: PG-13/R in later chapter.

Summary: everything she knew was a lie, not only is she a pureblood, but her looks were altered till she turns 18.

On with the story.

Chapter one: The news

thoughts=' '

talking=" "

August 16,2004

Hermione's POV

As usual we are all at The Burrow and once again Harry and Ron's conversations consist of Quiditch.

'When will they ever stop talking about Quiditch. Merlin.'

I am sitting on a green chair while Harry and Ron are sitting on two blue chairs.

I am reading Shakespeare's The Tempest. I have read this more times than I can count.

'If by your art my dearest father, you have put these-

"What the-" I lift my head and am surprised to see a big brown barn owl on my lap.

Attached to the leg of the owl is an envelope addressed to "Ms.Hermione Granger and Mr.Harry Potter."

I quickly remove the letter from the leg of the owl and tear it open.

It read as follows:

Dear Mrs. Hermione Granger,

I am sorry to be the one to inform you but you are in fact not Hermione Granger, but, you are in fact, Ms. Rose Elizabeth Mcewan. Yes I am sure you have read about this family in Hogwarts a history. As you know the Mcewan's were a prominent family. The family is very well off. They were even more so than the Malafoy's.

Your mother was the younger sister of James Potter. Therefore you are the cousin to Harry Potter. As of tomorrow your looks will change and you will no longer be a muggle but a pure blood. Your Father was friends of the Malafoy's. Therefore you will not have to worry about getting trouble from a certain Malafoy. You know of who I speak Ms. Mcewan. I am sorry to tell you this but your parents are also dead. They died in a tragic accident trying to get to you. I will tell you that as your looks change you will look exactly like that of your mother Elizabeth Eloise Potter. The only resemblance that you will have of you father is that of his dark blue eyes. Ms. Mcewan do not I repeat do not worry about your change of appearance. I am sure you know how to alter it back to the way it once was. I also will congratulate you on making Head Girl. After you have completed reading this you may open the envelope and look inside and you will find a most peculiar but beautiful necklace in the envelope. Your mother left this for you along with the key to the mansion and the safe key to Grengotts.

Ms.Mcewan, I also have news to write Mr.Potter about tap the parchment twice then give it to Mr.Potter.

Good Luck Ms. Mcewan,

Alambus Dumbeldore

'Is this really happening to me. It's not true it can't be. I won't believe it. I can't believe it.'

I just sat there numb. I never noticed that I had dropped my book until Harry started to shake me.

"Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONE"

"WHAT I'M LISTENING" I roared at him.

He looked at me shocked.

"Are you okay, Hermione."

"Yeah I'm FINE Harry, why do you ask?"

"Uhhhh no reason."

He just looked at Ron and shrugged.

"Umm guys mum wants you to come in." Ginny said from the gate.

"We're coming Gin." I replied as I bolted for the gate. I quickly turned around and shoved the letter in Harry's hand. I tucked the copy of the letter that I had made into my pocket, book in hand, and the envelope tucked inside. I still hadn't taken the necklace out to look at it and ran through the door.

I ran up the stairs. I felt the eyes of Mr. and Mrs.Weasly follow me as I ran.

'I really don't care if I'm being rude right now I need time to think. I need to sort my ideas and process my thoughts.'

I threw the door open careful not to hit it against the wall. I sat on the bed and just stared at the wall.

'So Harry Potter is not only my friend but he's my COUSIN this is going to take some getting use to.'

I take two gulps of air to regulate my breathing. Then I look down and remove the envelope from the book. I gently feel around in the envelope and I grasp the necklace. Gently removing it from the envelope I take it out and examine it.

'This is amazing. The necklace is on a gold chain and in the center of the chain is a rectangular shape with the picture of a young girl with long black tresses and green eyes standing next to a man with blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

I turn the necklace over and see written in small delicate letters: To our dear Rose Eloise Elizabeth. We will always love you no matter where we are. Love Mum and Dad. P.S. The picture will change to you and your soul mate. This was us when we were young. I hope you find him before you leave Hogwarts.

I look at the necklace one more time then I place it around my neck.

'I guess I had better go down stairs.

I walk down the stairs to be greeted by five faces with different expressions on their faces.

Mrs.Weasly looks worried as does Ginny. Harry and Ron, looked shocked. Mr. Weasly has a grim look on his face. Mrs.Weasly wass the one who came up to me.

"I was hoping you would find out. Every year that you came I wanted to tell you but the Headmaster said not yet. I am sorry you had to find out on your birthday though. I think we should just leave you alone to let you think things over tonight and tomorrow we could take you to Diagon Alley so the four of you can get your supplies. Would you like that dear?"

I just stood there and nodded my head. I am still shocked that she knew and never told me.

"I think I'll go to bed now if you don't mind. We have school in about seven days. Good night."

I heard a chorus of good nights as I walked up the stairs and crawled into bed falling into what I thought was to be a dreamless sleep.

Dream

I open my eyes to see that I am wearing a burgundy long sleeve corset with gold piping at the end of my fitted sleeves and low square neckline, with a tight fitted long skirt with a bustle. I feel the top of my head and feel long black tresses held back by a comb. I remove the comb to see that it is gold. I then replace the comb to where it was. I look down at my feet and see gold shoes.

I am standing in grass, I look around me and see that I am on a hill. I am leaning on a tree. The moon is full and the stars are out. I suddenly feel a gaze upon my back.I whip around to see a boy my age standing in the grass a few feet away from me. I examine what he has on.

He is wearing all black with silver piping through the collar, the end of the sleeves, and at the bottom of the pants. I notice he has a dagger on the left side of his hip and he is wearing black boots.

"Like what you see?" he said with a glint in his eyes.

"I'd say the same to you" is all I said as I noticed his eyes traveling over my body.'Guys are so obviouse.'

I sat down on the grass and looked up at him. He sat down next to me. I shifted away from him. He shifted closer. I glared at him. He moved away.

"So what are you doing here.I"ve never seen you before?" he said in a matter of fact way looking me straight in the eyes.

"I have no idea actully,I was hopping you could tell me" I replied.

"Well I have no idea.Why would I know?" he said in a gruff voice

"Well it seems to me that you've been here before." I said as I crossed my arms.

"You're correct I have been here before." I smiled in triumoth. "As a matter of fact I created this place in my mind and it became my own place." he said with a smirk."Why do you have a problem with it?" he raised his eyebrow.

'God he's cute no matter how rude he is. Wait a minute he reminds me of someone.'

"This is rediculuse let's call a truce."I said as I extended my hand.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't bite." I said in a huff.

"Agreed but I think I'll need to talk to you tommorow." he said.

"My name is Rose Elizabeth Mcewan and you are?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Draco Malafoy."

'WHAT I don't believe it.' I should have known with that attitude.That is the last thought that I have before I pass out. Is that possible in a dream?

"Everything you know is about to change," A cryptic voice whispers in the wind.

AN": So what do you think? Reviews please. Up to about 5 or 10, then i'll continue. Suggestions please. No flames.


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping and meeting

AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. also I will be using the name Rose instead of Hermione

Chapter Two The morning after and shopping in Diagon Alley

Rose's Pov

I shot up in bed. 'Oh Merlin. I don't believe it. The stranger just Had to be Malafoy. But Merlin he was HOT. I hope he doesn't know who I use to be. Wait why do i care. I thought as I stepped out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

I walk in and hear a whistle. I look up and see the new me. 'Wow now that's a change. I thought as I take in my reflection. Long black curly tresses that go past my knees. I have piercing dark blue eyes and the perfect skin and figure. I have a petite but full figure. Harry and Ron will probably want to use baseball bats to beat the boys off.

I look outside to see the sun rising. I can't help but start to think about my dream. I felt safe in his arms. Like nothing else in the world matters. 'So what if he was the enemy. I wonder if I'll see him later on today.'

Well I guess I should get dressed. On to the closet. I am surprised to see new clothes compared to what I packed. I select a new pair of jeans with a black belt and a black cap sleeved t-shirt that says Angle in silver lettering on it. I select a set of a black bra and underwear then I put my clothes on and apply silver eye shadow and a colorless lip gloss. I then select a pair of black boots and slip them on.

I walk into the bathroom to style my hair with a silver clip with a silver dragon on it and I set it in the middle of my head and leave a few tresses of hair at the sides of my face. 'I think I'll go downstairs now. Someone should be up. I'll take a book downstairs with me also.'

So I grab _The Lord of The Rings_ By J.R.R. Tolkien and walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. I am surprised to find everyone up. I stop for a moment as I listen to their conversation.

"I never knew I had another cousin. It was never mentioned that dad had a younger sister." Harry was saying.

"Harry, what do you think about having another cousin any way?" Ron of course asks the obvious.

"Well err I don't Know yet. I'll still treat her as my friend though."

"Hi Mione." Ginny says.

"Morning." I say as I sit in a chair next to her. Everyone stops their chatter to stare at me.

"Dear me. You look just like her. But you have your father's eyes." Mrs.Weasly stated.

I just ate my breakfast. Since I saw that everyone else had already had breakfast. After wards we all got some flu powder and traveled to Diagon alley. Once we arrived I stopped and looked around. nothing had changed. I turned to Ginny.

"Gin would you mind keeping me company all day?"

"Sure but can I call you Rose?"

"Yeah. If it makes you happy." i replied nonchalantly.

"Go along dears have fun. Hermione here's your other inheritance from your father," she said handing me a necklace. I gasped at its appearance. It was a gold choker with a lion on it. The lion had ruby red eyes. In the lion's mouth was a snake with emerald green eyes.

I placed it on my neck along with my mother's necklace. I then looked up and saw Malafoy walking into Gringott's where I was headed.

"Okay are you ready to go Ginny?"

"Yep lets go."

So we walked into the bank and guess who happened to be coming out. None other than Draco Malafoy. 'Oh no what do I do.

"Gin quick cover me."

"How?"

Well I guess that was hard seeing as I'm 5'11 and Ginny is 5'5.

"don't take this personal Gin." I said as I all but shoved her into Malafoy.

"What the-" he said as he looked down from his towering 6'2 to the 5'5 petite girl that was shoved into him.

"Well I should have known a Weasel-" he stopped mid sentence as I shoved pass him. I felt a hand shoot out with an iron grip on my upper arm.

Draco's Pov

'Who the hell just shoved me out of the way. Hmm I'll have to give this girl a lesson I thought as I spun her around. My gaze locked with that of dark blue. My pupils dialated. 'It's her. I thought as I looked her over and saw long black tresses. I thought she was just a really amazing figment of my imagination.

' I think I'll use this to my advantage I thought as my eyes scanned her body.

"Weaslette I'll forgive you if you introduce me to your wonderful friend."

She looked at me stunned for a minute then she glanced at her friend. Who I might add I still had my grasp on. She had a pleading expression on her face.

"My friend Malafoy is Rose Elizabeth Mcewan. As a matter of fact she will be attending her last year at Hogwarts." she smiled at Rose. Who I noticed had gone ridged. I guess she remembered me from last night also.

I felt her starting to squirm out of my grasp. I looked down at her and saw that she had a look of pain on her face. I looked down at her arm and saw that it was starting to bruise. I quickly released her arm.

"Oh I do apologize." I said as I quickly took my wand out and removed the bruise. I know how to do these spells thanks to my _Father._ 'Merlin I hate to say this but I'm glade to be going back to Hogwarts.

"So you go to Hogwarts? What a coincidence, so do I. What house are you in?" I asked as I leaned against the door frame. She studied me and replied.

"Gryfindoor." as she licked her lips.

I groaned inwardly. She doesn't know what effect she has on me.

"Well my friend and I have to be going now. You are?" she asked while she raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Draco Malafoy." I said as I kissed her hand. I noticed that she did not swoon as the other girls did. I'll have to change that.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malafoy," she said as she with drew her hand and walked past me the Weaslette following. I watched her slim figure disappear.

Rose's Pov

I walked inside Ginny following me. I leaned against the wall. 'Oh my god. I can't believe it. I was hoping to avoid him. I guess I wasn't that lucky.

"Are you okay Rose? You look flushed." she said as she raising her eyebrow in question to my flushed face.

"I have to go to the loo." I said as I ran to the loo. I threw a stall door open and heaved the contents from my stomach into the toilet.

"Maybe we should stop off somewhere to eat after this."

"Yeah. Ginny I have something to tell you."

I then told her my dream and about my necklace.

"Are you serious. Oh my god. So that means you could be soul mates. Wow! I think you should take the necklace off and see if the picture has changed."

So I did that and I saw no change.

"Okay lets go and withdraw money and then eat."

We walked up to the desk and the goblin took us to vault number 16900. We entered and I picked up a handful of money then we left and went to the Leaky Cauldron. Once we were seated we ordered and ate lunch. Afterwards we went to get our books, robes,and I got an owl. We later stopped off at a costume shop.

I looked around until I stopped at a rack with the burgundy dress and shoes with the comb. 'This is the dress from my dream. I took it off the rack and looked at the mask area. I stopped at a burgundy and gold mask. It was amazing. It was all burgundy and had gold around the eye areas and it had gold lace at the bottom with burgundy beads hanging.

I went to the register and purchased the items. Ginny had also purchased something but she would not show me what it was.

Ginny and I left the shop and went over to Fred and George's Joke shop. We looked around for a bit and saw that Harry and Ron were also looking around.

"Hi guys. Have you done all of your shopping for the school supplies.?"

They turned around.

"Oh hey mione," Ron said.

"Okay guys do me a favor and call me Rose instead. Okay?" They just nodded their heads.

"Good now. I'm going back to The Burrow."

I looked behind me and saw that it was now 5:30 p.m.

"Time flies when your having fun I guess. I'll see you guys later. Bye. Do you want to come with me Ginny?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Bye guys." I said as we walked to the chimney with a flow network.

I grabbed a hand full of flu powder and dropped it in as I said, "The Burrow." The next thing I know I'm back in The Burrow with Ginny next to me.

"Lets go up to my room now Rose."

"Okay let me just go put my stuff in my room." I said as I went to the left into my room.

I entered my room to find my trunk in the room. I walked over and placed the cage with my carmel colored owl next to it. Then I opened the window and took my owl out of the cage.

"Now what should I call you? Hmm how about Archemedes. That works," I said as I took him to the window and let him out.

I then went in to Ginny's room and we talked until the boys got home then we all went outside and I grabbed a broom. I guess I could try flying again.

So I grabbed a broom and mounted. I think if I remember one of my parents were able to do thoughts in their mind. So I pictured myself 5 feet off of the ground. I closed my eyes in concentration and opened them again to see that I had hovered a foot off of the ground.

Well that's a start at least.

I got off of the broom and went inside. I went inside and upstairs to my room and saw three boxes wrapped on my bed. I went over to them and saw that each had a tag on it. I went to the first box that had silver wrapping with a green bow. I opened the card and read:

To a wonderful friend Happy Belated Birthday.

From, Ginny.

I opened the box and saw the a beautiful gold comb with rubies in it. I reread the card.

P.S. I thought you could also wear this with that amazing dress you bought.

There was also a silver comb with emeralds in it. 'I love these.

I went to the other package which was wrapped in red paper with a gold bow. I open the envelope and read what was written:

I did not forget your birthday I just wanted to find you a useful gift.

From, Ron.

I smiled. I wonder what it is. I opened the box to find a gold pen with rubies inserted in different spots. Attached to the pen was a tag.

I hope you like it.

Ron.

I turned to the last box which was wrapped in black wrapping paper with a blue ribbon. I guess This is from Harry. I opened the envelope and read the card.

To a great friend and cousin. Happy birthday.

I opened the box to find a necklace with the constellation of Pegasus formed in Diamonds.

I just sat there and stared at it. Wow I'm getting a lot of Jewelry.

I exited the room and went into Harry and Ron's room, the gifts in hand. "Wow you guys didn't have to do this. Thank you." I said as i threw my arms around Ron and then Harry's neck.

"Your welcome Rose."

"Have you seen Ginny?"

"Yeah she's in her room."

"K thanks. Oh Harry could you put this on for me please." I said as I handed him the necklace.

"Sure Cousin." He said as he placed it on my neck. He had to bend down sine he was 6 feet tall. Ron was 6'1".

He steeped back and looked at me.

"Wow I haven't seen those two necklaces before who are they from?" He asked looking at them.

"They're from my parents."

"Wow those are cool. But why does one have a serpent with a lion?" Ron asked.

"Umm my parent's houses when they went to Hogwarts. My mum was a Gryffindoor and my dad was a....."

"SLYTHERIN." Ron yelled.

"Um yeah."

"Oh okay," Harry said.

"That must be the reason no one knew about Harry's dad having a younger sister. She married a Slytherin," Ron muttered. I shot a glare at him.

"Guys we go to school in six days. So I need time to rest. After I thank Ginny."

I walked out of the room and into Ginny's. She turned around as I entered.

"Hi did you like your gift. I bought it in the shop." she said.

"I love it thanks."

"So my brother found out about your dad being in Slytherin," Ginny asked.

"How did you know?"

"It was pretty obvious."

"Your mum was a Gryffindor and your dad was in Slytherin. You could tell by the hair."

"Uhh yeah. Do you think Ron will act differently towards me now?"

"Nahh. I don't think so."

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now. Night, sweet dreams Gin."

"Night," she replied.

I crossed the hall to my room and entered.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was 10:00pm. 'I guess I should go to bed. I might have another conversation with him again.'

I slipped into a pair of black silk pajama pants and slipped a black tank top over my head and crawled into bed. As soon as my head was on the pillow I was asleep.

An: I hope I did not make this chapter too boring. REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS NO FLAMES. Thankyou. NO REVIEWS NO UPDATES. YES YES I KNOW BLACKMAIL IS A CRIME. LOL

n


	3. Chapter three Arriving at Hogwarts

I hope you like it so far.

Pairings are: Rose(Hermione)/Draco, Harry/Ginny, AND RON/MY OWN CHARACTER.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED. On with the fic.

Chapter three: The dream and to Hogwarts.

Dream

Draco's Pov

I am walking up the same hill as last time. I can see the tree but this time it has an archway next to it with a gazebo that has white, red, pink, yellow, and purple roses. I decided to pick one of each rose so that if she is here I can give her the roses when and if she comes.

I gently part the roses surprised to find that these do not have thorns. I then look directly in front of me and see Rose lying on the bench in front of me sleeping. I quietly walk up to the bench and set the roses on the lush green grass. Then I look down at her to admire her attire.

She is wearing an emerald green dress. The neckline is a low and heart shaped with silver edging and thin straps. The skirt as far as I can tell is long and it is full. Her shoes are an emerald green satin with silver piping through the top.

I then look further up to see that she has a silver clip in her hair with a silver dragon that has emeralds for eyes. I notice that the rest of her hair is out and a stand of hair is in her face. I gently reach my hand out to remove the strand of hair out of her face. My hand brushes her face as I do this. My hand begins to caresses her cheek.

I am able to do this without waking her. I look down by her feet and notice that if i place her head on my lap then i will be able to sit on the bench. So I picked her up and placed her on my lap. I was surprised to find how well she melded with my form. I placed her head under my chin and let her sleep. I listened to her quiet breathing and soon after fell asleep.

Rose's Pov

I woke up and felt much warmer than when I had first lay down on

the bench. I looked down in my lap and noticed a pair of black pants.' Now I know why i felt warmer. I gently wiggled a little to see if this would wake him. Nothing. So I gently removed his arms from my waist. I'm surprised they are so soft.

I got up but was pulled back down into his lap. I felt a warm breath on my ear.

{AN: yes, they can communicate through their dreams. Don't ask. My story, my idea.}

"You thought I was still asleep?" he said in a husky voice.

I just nodded.

He chuckled," How could I when I felt you squirming in my lap."

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see that you are a very heavy sleeper."

"Oh." was all she said as she blushed.

"So what did you do after you and the Weaslette went to Gringotts?" I asked her.

"Oh we got the school supplies, and I got some dress."

"I was wondering how do you know the Weaslette any way?"he asked.

'Oh god what do I tell him. I can't let him know who I am yet.

"Oh well I tortured her over the years and we became friends." 'How lame does that sound.

"Oh." was all he said as he raised an eyebrow. I really don't think he believes me.

"Yeah. Have you been here before?" I asked him.

"Yes and I was wondering how you ended up here anyway?" He said with a smirk.

"Actually I have no idea."

"Well at least I'm not the only one." he said.

I looked around and noticed that the sun was beginning to rise.

I looked at him and he at me.

"The sun is beginning to rise."

"Yeah. I guess that means you'll be leaving soon?" he said.

"Yeah." I leaned back more and rested my back on his chest.

I felt him inhale. "So you could stay until the sun rises."

"Sure." I replied.

That's exactly what I did. We sat there. I in his lap. We talked some more and I was glad that he never mentioned Hermione Granger. The sun was magnificent. I once again felt safe in his arms.

Once the sun had risen I felt myself being pulled away from the realm. I was about to stand up but his grip tightened on my waist again.' Not again.

"Malafoy I have to go now. My friends will think it odd that I'm not up yet."

He stood up with me in his arms princess style.

"Well I could carry you down the hill if you'd like."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No not really."

"Well go ahead."

So he carried me through the archway and down the hill. He put me gently on the ground.

"Well i guess you know the way from here."

"Yeah."

"Oh and Rose, he said pulling my chin up so I could look him directly in the eyes. 'Is he going to kiss me?

"Yes." I said barley above a whisper.

Looking directly into my eyes he said,"Call me Draco. When you call me Malafoy it reminds me of someone."

(AN: I wonder who)

"Ok."

I rose up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye. Draco." I said as I disappeared.

"Bye." I heard before I woke up.

My eyes opened and I sat up. The sun was shining through the window. I looked to the left of me and noticed that it was 10:00 am. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I quickly shed my clothes and stepped into the shower. I selected rose bubble bath and lathered it on my body.

{AN: She is in her true form. Black hair etc.}

I then got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a lavender tank top. Afterwards, I quickly tied my hair back and went down stairs. I was greeted by Harry, Ron, and Ginny eating breakfast.

"Morning. Your up late Rose." Ron said.

"Err yeah I sat up late reading a book."

"Oh K Rose." Harry said.

"Hey Rose. Will you come up to my room with me I have to show you something." Ginny said with a grin.

"Sure." I said as I waited for her by the stairs.

She quickly walked up to me and we headed up the stairs. We entered her room and she closed the door behind me. Then she turned on me and motioned to the bed. I sat down.

"Give me all the details." she said with a huge grin.

"Well I was on the hill again but this time there was a Gazebo. I noticed that he wasn't there yet so I sat down on the bench. After about five minutes I got inpatient so I laid down on the bench and I fell asleep."

I told Ginny the rest you know. Draco came and I ended up on his lap we talked and what not.

"So did you want him to kiss you?" she asked.

"Huh. No why would I. Come on Gin." I knew I was lying.

"Rose your a bad lier. If that's not true why are you bright red?"

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"See you just admitted it."

"Well so what if I do. He has changed."

"You mean since he doesn't know that your former name was Hermione Granger." she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I was about to answer but there was a knock at the door.

"Are you girls quiet done with your girl talk?" Ron asked through the door.

"Yes we are. We were just going to come back down right Gin?" I said looking at her.

"Sure." she said. Then lowered her voice. "But we are not finished with this conversation young lady."

After that we went down stairs and talked with the guys. I looked to the clock and saw that it was. 2:30 p.m. At 3:00 p.m. we all went outside and I practiced flying my broom. This time I was two feet off of the ground. After that I sat in the green chair and read my book, _The A-List ._

_After_ that we went inside and all had dinner. It was around 7:00p.m. We stayed up longer and then we all turned in for the night. It was around 10:30p.m

The days went by quicker. Until finally the night before. I was once again in the dream realm talking to Draco. When the sun began to rise.

I was sitting in his lap again in the gazebo wearing a gold and black dress. I turned to him and said, "I'll see you in a few hours I guess." He just nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be looking for you." was all he said as he left.

I hate to say it but over the days we grew closer.We talked about anything.Almost.I talked about my life.He about his.I was horrified and surprised to find out that he did not want to become a deatheater. I then woke up.

I got up and looked at the clock. 6:30 a.m. 'Oh god the train leaves in an hour. I don't want to be late. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I took a 30 min. shower with the rose bubble bath then got dressed.

I went to my closet and selected a pale blue halter top with a sheer lace back and a black skirt. The skirt was a mini skirt with three layers of ruffles. I then went to my shoe cupboard. I selected a pair of pale blue heels. I crossed the room and went to my mirror to do my makeup. I put on silver eye shadow, a sheer pink lip gloss, black eyeliner, and a light red blush. I turned to my bed to make sure I had everything. ' Good. Now I'm ready to leave.'

I went to everyone's room to make sure they were awake. I was relieved when I discovered they were all up. With my things levetating behind me, I went down stairs. I waited outside to find Mr. Weasley loading the car.

After having breakfast with Ron, Harry, and Ginny got in the car and we were off to Platform 9 3/4. The four of us talked in the car about what we would be looking forward to. Harry and Ron about Quiditch, Ginny and I about learning new spells etc. Once we arrived it was about 7 am. We quickly retreaved our items from the car and entered the station.

I paused and looked around me. There were many new and current students. I saw Luna Lovegod, Seamus Finnigan, and Lavender Brown my fellow house mates or at least some. I also saw some Slytherins. Aka Draco Malafoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zambini, and of course attatched to Draco's arm Pansy.

'I feel sorry for him now. As I was observing him I saw him glance around and his gaze landed on me. I quickly continued to walk behind Ginny, Harry, and Ron. When I heard my name. 'Oh god no. I glanced behind me to see him walking towards me.

"Could we pick up the pace please." I said as I began to walk faster.

I saw Harry and Ron look at me puzzled.

"We're going fast enough as it is." Harry replied

"Fine.But I'll go in ahead of you guys to get a compartment."

"Okay fine if it makes you happy." Ron said.

I walked faster and made it into the Hogwart Express before Draco caught up to me. I quickly looked for an empty compartment, entered, and shut the door. I changed my form back to that of Hermione Granger. I quickly looked over my shoulder to see Malafoy pass by. 'That was too close.

A few minutes latter Harry, Ron, and Ginny entered.

"What took you guys so long?"

"We're not as fast as you," Ginny said.

"What made you change to your other form?" Ron asked.

"I just didn't want people to get suspicious. I also don't want people to know yet."

"Oh," Ron said.

"So are you guys going to sit down or are you going to stand up all day?" I asked.

They just looked at me and sat down.

After many hours of sleep, talk, and fun I put my robe on. After 45 minutes, we arrived at Hogwarts. The four of us got into a carriage and it made its way up the hill.

I examined the large forboding doors for the seventh year. How would this year end?

AN: Ha ha ha! I will stop here. Review if you want me to continue. No review no chapter. No flames please. I know I'm mean. Tough. LOL. Like I said review. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Heads, news, and plane rides?

AN: I hope you like it so far. You know the couples. On with the fic.

Chapter four: Heads, news, and a plane ride?

Hermione/Rose's Pov.

Ron, Ginny, Harry (my cousin), and myself walked in the Great Hall and took our seats at the Gryffindor table. I was in my Hermione form so that I would not draw attention to my self. I watched as many others sat in their respective seats Slytherins, HufflePuffs, and Ravenclaws alike. I watched as the teachers came in lead by Headmaster Dumbeldor.

'It has not changed at all.' I noticed as I observed the GreatHall once again with the occupants. Dumbeldor clapped his hands and the buzz of the Great Hall instantly stopped. All eyes were on him.

"I want to welcome the new students I hope you will enjoy your time here. The old students welcome back. Graduating students I hope this will be a memorable year. I want to name our Head Boy and Girl this year. Hermione Granger and Draco Malafoy."

There were cheers when my name was mentioned from all of the tables except the Slytherin 'Of course what did I expect. When Draco's name was called all was silent except the Slytherin's, they cheered and sneered at the other houses.

Dumbeldor stood waiting patiently while this was done. After wards the sorting began. There was an even amount of new students in each house. I counted about 30 new students in each house. So a total of about 120 new students.

During the Sorting I noticed and owl fly over to the staff table. It was a dark brown owl with black spots and a white chest.(An: it's a barn owl/)

Dumbeldor raised his wand and the food disappeared again.

"May I have you attention again students." the Great Hall got silent.

"I just received a reply from a very high end witch and wizard school that would be honored if five of the students attend for the duration of the year."

I looked around and saw the cheery expression on everyone's face.

"Student's the five have been selected and they will leave tomorrow at around 10:30 am. Now I am sure you are all tired so prefects lead your house to their rooms and then turn in,Heads follow me." I looked over and saw Draco sneer at me. 'Typical. He and I walked behind Dumbeldor for what felt like an hour to me but was only 15 minutes. We stopped in front of a painting that had a woman with long black tresses and a man with blond hair and blue eyes.' My parents they were also heads. I saw that Draco was studying the picture quite intently.

"Your password is licorice wands." Dumbeldor said.

Draco looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

I just looked at him also.

The woman giggled as the man wrapped his arm around her waist. We entered the command room an I gaped at it's beauty. There was gold and red for my side and black and silver on the left side of the room for Draco.

"I can tell you like this room but I am sorry to inform you that you two will be going to America."

I looked at Dumbeldor then at Draco.

"Well I guess it won't kill me to go somewhere new." he said in a gruff voice.

"Oh I was wondering headmaster who else is coming?" I asked in an uncertain voice.

"Ms. Granger. Your other companions will be Harry Potter,(I saw Draco blanch) Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and I do believe a Ms.Mcewan.(I noticed Draco was more attentive once he heard my actually name.) But Ms.Mcewan left during the feast and started to pack her bags."

"if that is all the questions the two of you have I will leave you now." he said as he walked out the door.

"Look Mudblood if I have to go on this trip with you and your friends I expect to be treated with respect so if you and your friends respect me I'll respect you to some extent."

I flinched when he called me mudblood. I had gotten accustomed to him calling me by my name.' Rose. I knew that even though Harry, Ron, and I killed Voldermont and Draco's father had died it was just a habit he had to call me mudblood. He told me about that in our dream communications.

"I happen to have a name you git use it or don't bother talking to me. Goodnight MALAFOY." I yelled as I spun on my heels and walked to my door. I was just about to turn the knob when his voice stopped me.

"Good night Granger." he said as I turned around to look at him. He looked at me his eyes a liquid pool of blue with silver flecks in it.

"Have a good night's rest." He continued as he walked to his door.

"You'll probably be dreaming of me every girl is." he said as he turned and gave me a sly grin.

'But I am dreaming of him. We talk together like friends do.

"Your conceited but of course you probably know that." I said. "Good night Malafoy." I said for the last time as I closed the door.

I walked over to my mirror and changed my features back to that of my natural look. The long black tresses that go past my knees, and the dark blue orbs. I walked to my trunk and pulled out a pair of black boxers and a camisole. I then walked to the bathroom door and listened.

I heard nothing so I walked in. I walked to the sink and brushed my teeth, then washed my face. I heard the knob turn that was joined to Draco's room. I quickly dried my face then picked up my wand. I quickly changed my look back to that of Hermione. I looked in the mirror as the transformation took place. My hair grew shorter and lighter from black to brown and my eyes changed from a dark blue to a honey brown; my height shrunk from 5'9" to 5'5". Lastly my figure changed.

I heard the door open the exact time my transformation ended.' God that was close. I let the breath out that i never knew l was holding out.

"I know I 'm hot you don't need to tell me." I heard Draco say from the doorway.

"Get over yourself." I said to him.

I noticed that he hadn't replied so I looked over at him to notice that he was looking at what I had on.

"Take a picture it last longer." I shot out at him.

"I already did." He said as he raised his camera.

I stood there mouth open in shock.

I then looked at him to see what he had on. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants without a shirt.' God he looks good. Did I just think that. Oh well not like he can read minds.

"See something you like?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

I just looked away trying to hide my blush.

"No goodnight Malafoy." i said as I quickly left the bathroom and got into my red and gold bed.

"Granger I think you left something." he said as he walked into my room my wand in hand.' Memo to self lock the door.

"Thanks Malafoy" I said as I walked out of bed. I quickly took my wand from his hand careful as to not brush my hand against his.

"Now get out of my room." I said as i walked back and got into my bed. He turned on his heels and walked out. I locked the door from my bed then I removed the spell. I was relieved to feel my tresses down my back. I then turned over and went to sleep.

Dream

Rose's Pov

I looked down relieved to see that I was warring a pale yellow dress that had a low v-neck but not too low that clung to my upper half but flowed out below my hips. I looked at my feet to see a pair of flat yellow ballet shoes with a heel. I then felt my head to feel a yellow clip in my hair that held it back but it streamed down my back like a river. I looked at my surroundings to see that I was once again in the gazebo. I looked in my lap to see that I had _Pride and Prejudice_ in my lap.

'What should I say to him when he comes. (I thought about this with my eyes closed.)How will I be able to walk around him without acting like my old self or make it seem like I don't like Harry,Ron, or Ginny. What am I worried about he never knew the old me.

I was so deep into thought that I did not notice that he was there until I felt his strong but gentle grip on my shoulders. I opened my eyes to have them clash with a silvery blue with silver flecks in them.

"I finally got your attention. You looked deep in thought what's on your mind?" he asked in a kneeling position in front of me.

"Well you see I kind of have a problem." I said as I moved over so Draco could sit next to me. Which he did.

"The problem being?" he said as I turned my body so I wold not have to crick my neck.

'How do I explain this.

I took a deep breath and began.

"Well you see the night that we met I use to look different."

"Elaborate more please Rose" he said with a confused look on his handsome face.

"If I elaborated more I'd give myself away." he was about to say something else but I lifted my hand to his lips." Just listen please this is hard enough."

He nodded his head.

"I'll start from the beginning. I usually spent the summer with my parents but last summer they let me go to my friends house. I had been there the whole summer when I woke up and knew that August 21, would be a different day. The first thing was that I was turning 18. The second I received a letter. I found out that one of my closest friends was actually my cousin." I told him what happened after wards. I did not tell him who I use to be or the name of my friends.

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

"Yes I know."

"So I heard you'll be coming to California with us."

He said to me.

"Yeah that's right I will."

"I'm glad because now I won't be around Potter and his friends."

'Little does he know.

"Yeah me too." I replied as I watched the sunrise.

"I'll see you in a few."

"Okay." I said as I got up and started to walk trough the archway, past the tree and own the hill. Draco walked next to me the whole time.

"Bye."

"Bye." I replied.

Draco's Pov

I turned over once and then opened my eyes and headed into the bathroom. I heard the other shower running.' I guess Granger is taking a shower. I thought as I removed my clothes and stepped into the other shower. I got out 15 minutes later. I wrapped a towel around my torso and walked into my room.

I selected a pair of jeans(Yes I wear the muggle clothes) and a black tee-shirt. I once again walked into the bathroom and saw Hermione (Did I just call her by her first name. I guess there's always a first time for every thing.)dressed in a pair of black denim pants with a red t-shirt. I saw her applying make up. I walked past her to go to my side of the bathroom.

"Good morning Malafoy."

"Morning Granger." I replied

I saw her watching me from the corner of her eye as I applied the gel. I once again exited the bathroom and then grabbed my bags. I walked out of my room and into our common room and set my luggage by the door. I heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Hermione walk out.

'I guess I'll be helpful.

"Do you need help with your bags?"

"Um that would be great actully. Thanks" she said.

"Your welcome." I said as I walked into her room. I looked at the decor. The Gryffindor colors. I went to the foot of her bed and grabbed a duffle bag and would have grabbed another piece of luggage had another duffle bag not been heavy. So I exited her room and placed the bag by the door. I did this several times, until the 10th bag.' God how much do women pack? I wonder how much Rose packed? I hope I'll see her on the plane.

When I looked at the clock I saw that it was 9:00 am an hour before we leave. I turned behind me and saw Hermione sitting in the love seat by the fire place reading,Wolfskin.

"Okay your stuff is out of the room. Do you want to go to Dumbeldor so we can have breakfast?" I asked

she stopped where she was reading, folded the page, closed the book and looked at me. "Sure let's go."

"Okay come on then."

We walked out of the portrait in silence and continued to walk in silence till we reached his office. I said the password and let her walk in front of me. I walked behind her as we walked up the endless amount of steps to the top. She softly slid the door open and we entered to see Weasl, the Weaslette, and Potter. She quickly stride over to them.

Rose's Pov

'Why is he being so nice. That thought I decided to think on later as I walked over to my friends and we greeted each other.

"Morning guys" i said with a smile.

"Morning Herm." they all said.

"It's nice of our two heads to join us. Now I hope you all had a wonderful sleep and i think we should start to eat seeing that we have 35 minutes till the five of you have to go to the Airport." I heard Dumbeldor say. Harry,Ron,GInny, Dumbeldor and I all sat down at the circular table.

"Mr. Malafoy there is a seat right next to Miss Granger please sit." I noticed how Harry and Ron looked at each other. They were about to open their mouths but i just shook my head." I hope the five of you can be friends once the year is over." I heard Dumbeldor say as Draco sat next to me.

We then ate our breakfast. i talked to Harry,Ron,Ginny, and Draco I tried to include in our conversation but he only gave one word answers. We finished our breakfast at 9:45a.m.

"There seems to have been a problem so the five of you will be traveling by train. I hope you are not all too disappointed." I heard Dumbeldor say.

After that announcement we all went back to our rooms, grabbed our bags, and went to the carriages. Conveniently I had to be in a carriage with Draco. We talked as we rode to the express.

"What do you think of the five of us having to go on a train instead Malafoy?" I asked.

He looked at me

"Look if we aren't going to fight anymore I'd like you to call me by my first name and I'll call you by yours. Is that okay with you Hermione?"

'Wow this year is getting weirder and weirder.

"Uhhh sure Draco."

"So how was your summer Draco?" I asked

"It could have been worst btu it was fine. Yours Hermione?"

"It could have been better."

We talked some more and then the carriage stopped.

"Well I'll talk to you later if I don't see you okay Draco?"

"Yeah sure." he said. i stepped out of the carriage and then walked into the train where I was greeted by Ginny.

"So tell me what happened." was all she said as she pulled me into an empty compartment. I then told her every thing.

An: Whew that took some time. I hope you liked it. Review No Flames. Reviews and you'll get a chapter. Bye. review soon.


	5. Chapter five: Train rides and arrivals

An: I hope you are enjoying this fic. I am sorry I have not updated any of my other fics I moved so I didn't time to update.

Parings: Rose(Herm)/Draco, Harry/Gin. Ron/My own character. I think you all know I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd base the book on Hermione/Draco.

Now on with the fic.

Chapter 5: On the train and the arrival.

Draco's Pov

I walked into the train behind Hermione. 'I wonder where Rose is. I haven't seen her since last night. As a matter of fact I don't see her until night. That's odd. I'll have to ask her about that.

I thought as I walked into the compartment. I stopped as I noticed all of the seats were occupied except for the one next to Hermione. I turned around to leave. 'I think I'll go sit in a different compartment. I was about to close the door but of course she saw me.

"Malafoy where are you going?" she said in a mater of fact way.

'Damn her why did she have to be so observant. Now I'll have to explain myself to her.

"I was going to see if I could find any food around." I said

"But we just ate Malafoy." the Weasel said.

'God they don't leave things alone.

"So what I'm hungry." I replied

"I could just ring for the trolley to come around though." I heard Hermione say.

I spun around and glared at her.

"Look my business is my own so BACK OFF."

I saw her shrink back in alarm. She was sitting next to Potter so he warped a protective arm around her and glared at me. I felt a slither of guilt as I looked at the expression on her face. It was a sight that I did not want to see again.

She was leaning into Potter and her face had a different expression. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. Her lips were open in shock. The expression I read in her eyes was that of pain.

I turned around, threw open the door, walked out, and shut the door behind me. 'Women are so emotional. Why do I care if a muggle cries. I don't that's why. I don't care if Hermione cries. I don't give a rat's ass. I really don't. (An: Who believes him. )

'Then why are you trying so hard to convince yourself? my conscience said. I had not noticed that I had reached the end of the aisle until I stopped. Well good thing I stopped or I would have embarrassed myself.

"I guess I should go back." I muttered to myself, as I turned around and walked back into the cabin. I entered to see Hermione and her friends talking about what they hopped the new school would look like. They stopped their conversation once I entered. Potter and Weasel to glare at me. The Weaslette had a look of annoyance and Hermione had a look of I can't place it but I think it was wonder.

What I'm not allowed to come back in." I said my voice getting louder with every word. 'God they look at me like I have two heads. I just stood by the door as they all exchanged looks. I saw Hermione look at her friends. They were having a conflict by the look in their eyes. They finally gave up once hermione glared at them. They moved further down the bench so that if I sat down I would be next to her.

She looked at me and said,"Well if your going to sit down sit down." I did as she said. After that the Potter, Weasel, and the Weaslette were talking. Hermione was next to me reading a book. I was included here and there i.e.

"What's your favorite book?" do I even have to tell you who asked that? Well if I do it was Hermione.

"Uhhh it's Romeo & Juliet by William Shakespeare." I said feeling embarrassed.

I saw a look of shock cross Hermione's face.

Hermione/Rose's Pov 15 minutes earlier.

We all looked at each other after the door slammed behind Draco. Ron looked at me. I sat up straight away from Harry my cousin. 'What's wrong with him. Harry also looked at me.

"What bit him?" Harry said

"He probably couldn't take the fact that we together" Ron said

'God Ron. "Ronald Weasley grow up." I yelled at him

I saw his eyes widen in shock. "Are you defending him?" Ron roared.

'Gods does he ever stop yelling.

"And what if I am. Your not the one to tell me who to defend and who not to." I yelled back at him ten times louder.

From the corner of my eye I saw Harry stand up and step next to me. I watched as he shoved Ron back.

"Ron back off." he yelled at him. 'I'm not some porcelain doll Harry can defend.

"Cousin dear." I said making my voice sound calm and level. Harry and Ron turned to look at me.

"Yes cousin." he replied

BACK OFF!" I yelled at him as I jabbed him hard in the chest. "I'm not a porcelain doll." I then sat down and grabbed a book. Harry and Ron looked at each other then they sat down. Ron next to Ginny who was next to Harry and I was next to my cousin.

Harry and Ron then started a conversation about Quiditch. I saw Ginny pull out a magazine and she started to leaf through it. I then continued my book. I had been reading it for about five minutes when I heard the compartment door slide open.

I looked up in shock and saw Draco in the door way. 'I thought he would have left and sat in a different compartment. I'm relieved that he didn't though. I really shouldn't be starting to like him. In this form at least. I looked into his eyes as he glanced over my face. I saw his eyes darken a shade as he looked at me.

"What am I not allowed to come back in?" he said his voice getting louder by the second. He then looked away and looked at the rest of my friends. He then leaned against the door frame and just stood there.

We all looked at each other. I looked at Harry and Ron. (AN: Okay I just thought about this. Hermione is able to communicate with Harry and Ron because this is one of her new traits)

'Let him sit down.

'No

'Yes

'No Ron replied

'Yes

'No my cousin said

'No I said

'Yes Harry and Ron replied. I smiled in triumph.

I then looked back at Draco who was leaning on the door frame.

"Well if your going to sit down sit." I said as I moved over so he could sit next to me. He sat down. I felt him watching me every once e in a while. That was when I asked him his favorite book.

"Uhhh Romeo Juliet by William Shakespeare."

'Really well that's interesting.

"Oh so is mine." I replied.

After that we talked some more then I got up and left the compartment, Draco behind me. I felt him take two steps and then he was next to me.

"So why did you leave so abruptly?" I asked him glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

"I needed air." was his simple reply.

"Since we call each other by our first names I think we should try to be more like friends when we get to the new school." I said

"I agree that means I should try on my part then." I heard him say

"Not to be criticizing you but yes."

"Okay I'll try."

"I'm tired now I think I'll take a nap in a different compartment. You can come if you want since there are two benches."

"Sure." he replied with a sly smirk

"Don't get any ideas."

"Not like I would with you." he replied

'Okay why did that hurt. You know why you are starting to fall for him. No I'm not. Yes you are. No Yes No Yes no YES. See you just admitted it. Err.

I think he saw the look that crossed my face.

"Yeah why would you?" I said as I gave him a fake relieved smile.

"You know I'm just joking right Hermione?" he said with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sure you are." I replied as I entered the empty compartment he behind me.

"I really am."

"Why would you care if I believed you or not? I'm just a mudblood RIGHT?", He gave me a blank stare.

He was about to say something else but I cut him off.

"i don't want to hear it." I said in a high tone.

I then laid down on the bench, turned my back to him, and fell asleep.

Dream

I'm at my usual spot in a lavender dress the same as the yellow and I have a clip in my long black hair. I turned around to see Draco Looking melancholy. He looked up from the ground when he was three feet away from me.

"What's wrong, Draco?" I asked

"Nothing." he replied I could tell he was lying though.

"Your lying tell me."

"No." he said

"Yes."

"I don't have to tell you if I don't want to." he said as he crossed his arms and his eyes went a darker shade.

"We're friends though aren't we?" I asked looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes, but i don't ask you all the ins and outs of your life." he said meeting my gaze with ease.

"Please tell me." I said stepping closer to him.

I saw him hesitate and then he told me what it was. I was surprised to hear hat it was what happened between us earlier.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you in time." I said

"Yeah when hell freezes over." he replied with sarcasm.

"Oh come on who couldn't forgive you?" I said as i raised my eyebrow

"Oh I can think of a few." he said

"So other than that anything else you want to talk to me about."

"Well actually yes. Why is it that I only saw you that one day? Why is it that we only enter act in dreams?" he asked looking me straight in the eye.

'i should have known he was going to become suspicious.

"Uhhh i'm busy during the days." i calmly replied.

"Now who's the one lying? Dumbeldor told me you were on this trip with us. What do you have two aliases?" he asked in a joking tone

I all of the sudden felt sick. I pitched forward and would have fallen if,. he did not have such quick reflexes and had not caught me at the last second.

"Woah are you okay?" he asked concern in his eyes as he carried me to the bench and sat down me in his lap.

"I'm fine. There are some things I haven't told you about me. I'm afraid that if I did ever tell you you would not want to see or speak to me." he looked at me shocked.

"Now why would you think that?" he asked me.

"I have my reasons. I'll tell you when I am ready okay. I promise." He nodded in reply

"Thanks. I won't be with you all the time but I'll see if I can try to spend more time with you." I said with a smile.

"I'll also tell you the truth after a week. I promise okay." he nodded once again.

"I think our meeting is over." he said to me.

I stood up and gave him a hug. I stood on my toes and whispered. "She'll forgive you." Before I waved and vanished.

End dream

I sat up and stretched forgetting that if I stretched I'd end up on the floor. I feel off the bench with a loud 'THUMP. I looked up to see Draco sit up abruptly. He looked around and then at the floor. I saw him look at me with a quizzical look and then he stood up and offered me his hand. Which I accepted.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a look of concern.

"Yeah I forgot with the way that I was sleeping that if I stretch I'd fall off the bench."

"Oh. I'm sorry about what I said to you." he said once again looking apologetic.

"That's okay I over reacted." I said with a smile

"So your not mad at me?" he asked unsure

"No." I said as I started to fix my clothes.

"Don't you think we should go back to your friends now?"

'He just had to ruin our conversation.'

"Yeah I guess we should." I said as i turned to the door and slid it open. I gestured with my head that I wanted him to follow me. He came of course. We walked down the aisles in silence. I opened the door to see Harry sleeping with Ginny's head on his shoulder. Ron was on the bench across from them.

"I'm surprised he isn't having a cow." Draco said gesturing to Ron.

"Yeah me too."

"I guess we could come back later, since they're not awake." he said as we once again left the compartment.

"How about we get something to eat since it is now 4:00 p.m.?" I asked him.

"Sure I could eat now." he replied.

"Okay so lets go." I said grabbing his arm and striding down the corridor.

We walked in a comfortable silence until we reached the door. He removed his arm from mine and pushed the kitchen door open.

"Ladies first." he said with his trademark smirk.

"Age before beauty." I replied

"So, that means you still go first." he said with another smirk.

"I protest to that." I said

"Fine then I'll go in." he said walking next to me. I suddenly felt an arm on the small of my back "After you." he said as I was pushed in front of him.

"Ugh fine then since I'm already here. I guess I will." I said in a huff as I began to walk into the huge area that was the kitchen.

"Hermione I have a question for you." I heard Draco say behind me.

I turned around and looked at him. "Okay what is it?"

"Have you ever met a girl around your age in Gryffindor named, Rose Elizabeth Mcewan?" he asked looking directly at me. 'Shit I should have realized he was going to ask me.'

"No why?" I questioned my voice level as to not give myself away.

"Because she has been attending Hogwarts for the last seven years and I just met her." he responded.

"Plus I'd have seen a girl like that awhile ago." I heard his murmur.

"What was that I don't think I heard you correct." I remarked in a teasing tone.

"Why do you care?" he snapped at me.

"Merlin,I was just curious." I said trying to hide the hurt I felt.' I guess he won't tell me.

That was what I said last as we found food. We both stopped and examined the food. There was Pumpkin juice, turkey sandwiches, scones, tea, mashed potatoes, and much more. We selected our food and then went back to the empty compartment. We ate in silence.

After I was finished with my meal I looked out the window and watched the trees and countryside roll by. I glanced over at Draco and saw that he too was looking out the window. I looked away and down at my bag which I had been carrying around and grabbed my book out. I was now currently reading Sense and Senablility. I looked up after awhile and saw that Draco was looking at me.

"What? stop looking at me if you have nothing to say." I snapped at him.

"Hmmh." was the only reply I received.

I glared at him then continued to read my book. I was almost finished with the book when I heard the compartment door slide open then close. I glanced up to see that none was there. I then looked across from me and saw that Draco was no longer sitting across from me. 'God riddens I don't know what I saw in him.'

I once again continued to read my book. I stayed like this for another thirty minutes. I vaguely in the back of my mind heard the door of the compartment open 25 minutes prior, but I just glanced up and saw it was Draco. He just looked at me and sat down. I saw that he also had a book in his hand. I was able to see the title, The Complete Works of William Shakespeare.

'Hmm intresting. Very'

So we sat and read I eventually feel asleep.

Dream Rose's Pov

I looked around and saw that I was at a different location. The location I noticed was at the bottom of the hill where we first met. I was sitting on the grass and it was acutely in the afternoon. I was about a foot away from a small stream. I looked down at my self to discover that I had a pastel green chiffon dress that had a gathered dip neck.

I was wearing a pair of white sandles. I then put my hand to my neck and discovered that I had a thin string of pearls on. I placed my hand atop my head and felt a thick headband on my head. I removed it to find that it was white. I was just about to put my head band back on when I heard a familiar voice.

"Leave it off you look great with your hair loose." I heard him utter.

I turned around to see that he had on a pair of loose black jeans and a T-shirt.(AN: Chose your color) He had a smile on his face.' He has a great smile' The sun was reflection not only off the water but I could see a kind of light reflecting on his pale blonde hair.

"Why pray tell should I leave my headband off?" I said from my spot on the ground.

He was walking towards me with a steady pace. I saw his eyes rove over me calculating what I was wearing. I saw a smirk at the corner of his mouth and then a full smile swept across his face. I felt a smile tug at the corner of my mouth till I could not hold it back. So I smiled.

I watched him as he dropped to the ground next to me. He just looked at me and then brushed his hand up to remove a strand of hair from my face. His hand lingered on my cheek as he gently caressed it looking into my eyes. I saw that his eyes had a sort of warmth to them one I had never seen before. I began to feel uncomfortable.' Why are his eyes like that.'

I licked my lips and decided that that might not have been such a good idea as I saw his eyes travel down my face to my lips. I opened my mouth to speak, "You never answered my question." I said in a husky voice. 'Why do I sound like that?'

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that?" he said as he looked at me.

"I said why should I leave my hair loose? without anything holding it back?"

"Because there isn't a difference if you have your hair up, back,down, or lose you'd still have my attention." he replied calmly.

"Oh. So how was your day?" I said quickly trying to change the subject.

"It could have been better yours?"

"It was fine. So tell me about yours."

He then told me about his. He started from the morning and then he ended by saying that he got a book and then fell asleep reading it. He also told me that he felt bad for yelling at Hermione A.K.A. me. He said he just snapped at her for the dumbest reason. He then explained to me why.

"Well I'll say you've had a day." I finally said after he had finished his tale.

"Yeah i guess I have." he replied with a smile.

"You should smile more." I said as i looked at him.

We talked some more until we faded out of the realm. When I woke up it was not of my own free will but because I was gently being shook. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of familiar blue eyes with silver flecks.

"What are we there already?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"No but we are on a different train."

"What!"

"Calm down you were asleep so someone had to carry you. Potter had the Weaslette, and Weasel had your bag so I carried you. They went to sleep in a different compartment after a lot of convincing. Anyway I was wondering what you would like for breakfast?" he said.

"Oh umm oatmeal, fruit, yogurt, and toast with orange juice. Please." I added.

"Uhhh I think I'll just tell them to give me every thing." he said with a surprised look.

"Thanks again and could you try to find my friends?" I said

"Sure." he replied.

He then turned around and left the compartment. He came back a few moments later with my friends and then shut the door. My friends came over to me and sat down. We talked for a while until breakfast came then we ate. The days went on like that until the 8th day. The eight day was the last. We exited the train and was greeted by a woman in her thirties. She had dark hair and dark eyes. She was dressed in a suit.

"Ah you must be the Hogwarts students. Welcome my name is Ms. Johnson and we will now be walking to the bus that will take us to the school." she said with a smile. We followed her to the bus and was surprised to see students on the bus. I saw them look at us with interest. I saw a guy with brown spiked hair and electric blue eyes. He instantly had my attention. I saw that he was also looking at me.

I quickly changed my gaze to a girl who I saw had her eyes on Draco. She was very pretty I had to admit. She had sun kissed blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Her lips were just the right size. I turned my head a little to see that he was also looking at her.' That guy. Grrr what was I expecting that he would like me. I'm a fool.'

I walked down the aisle and to the back of the bus and as I passed the guy with the brown spiked hair and electric blue eyes I felt his gaze on my back. Next thing I knew, I heard his footsteps following me down the aisle to my seat. I was then followed by Draco, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. The blonde with emerald green eyes took a seat next to Draco.

'At least I can stop thinking about him now.'

Flashback

I was once again in the realm. It was the day before we arrived. I told him who I was and he did not believe me. I told him to wake up and he did. I made him promise no to freak out.

"Okay I find it hard to do this but please Pleas don't freak out. Do You promise?" He nodded his head.

I said the incantation and I grew in height, my hair grew longer and changed from brown to black and my eyes changed from carmel to dark blue. I opened my eyes and saw Draco staring at me in shock. Then he looked at me in fury.

"You lied to me why did you decide to tell me now. OF ALL THE TIMES. WHY NOW!" he roared.

"You have to understand I wanted to see if I could trust you. I found out that I could . I was happy that I could now trust my enemy and that we had become friends."

"YOU WANTED TO SEE IF YOU COULD TRUST ME? I THOUGHT FRIENDS TRUSTED EACHOTHER. I WAS BEGINNING TO BUT NOW. I DON'T KNOW WHY I DID AND WHY I TOLD YOU ABOUT MY LIFE AND WHY I BECAME YOUR FRIEND."

"I'm sorry. I really am but.." The tears that I had been trying to hold back flooded down my face. I looked at him and saw that he had a look of hatred on his face. I turned away from him and walked out the door. I went to an empty compartment and lay there for hours with a blank expression on my face.

End Flashback

So here we are now. We are as you probably figured out not talking to each other. I begin to seethe once I see him sit next to the blonde. I then turn to the guy with a smile.

"Hi I'm Rose Mcewan," I said as I extended my hand for him to shake.

"I'm Ben. So how long will you be staying at Dalien's School for Wizardry?" he asked.

"The whole year."

"Cool. This year just got interesting," he replied with a cocky grin.

"Um... thanks."

We talked for hours on the bus. I heard laughter and I wondered where it came from. I looked two aisles in front of me and saw Draco and the blonde laughing. I turned to Ben and asked him who she was.

"Her name's Tiffany. She's the popular rich brat," he replied.

I laughed and felt Draco's gaze on me, but I did not acknowledge him. After a few moments of silence we reached our destination. I looked out of my window to see a large Venetian style mansion. I think it was three times the size of Hogwarts. Which probably means it has three times as many students.

The building was a straw yellow color with trellises and vines going up the walls. It had gondolas that led you to the school. So of course there was a stream. I stood up as everyone else did and we proceded to exit the bus.

An: I've finished the chapter. This is 12 pages long the longest chapter I've written so far. Review and NO FLAMES.


	6. Introductions a ride, kisses, fights and...

An: I hope you like it so far. The pairing are Rose/Draco,Harry/Ginny, Ron/Tiffany.

Chapter six: Introductions a ride, kisses, fights and rooms.

I saw Harry ahead of me talking to a girl with long brown hair and carmel eyes. She was also pretty.

I looked a head to see if I could find any red hair. I saw a tall boy with red hair. Next to him was a girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. I than looked around for Ginny. I saw that she too was talking to a guy with black curly hair and green eyes. '

Interesting choice Gin he has the same color hair and eyes of my cousin.' I said to her telepathically.

I saw her turn around and look at me. She gave me a smile and a wave.

'But he is cuter and has a better personality.' she replied.

I laughed. I saw Ben and I saw Draco look at me. 'Well for him being upset he seems to care when I laugh.'

"What's so funny Rose?" Ben asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Oh I was just remembering something my friend said." I replied with a smile.

"Oh okay." he said I saw him look at me with suspicion.

'Hey cousin who's the girl your talking to?'

'Hey long time since we've done this. How are you?'

'I could be better. So who is she?'

'Her names Samantha. Why could you be better you were excited about coming here?'

'I told him who I was. He freaked out and now he won't talk to me.'

'Woah calm down. Your sending out vibes that might draw attention to yourself.'

'Sorry.'

'So you told Draco as you call him?'

'Yes.'

'He'll get over it.'

'From what Ginny told me about your dreams it seems like you had a connection.'

'She told you?'

'Yeah'

'Don't worry i'm not mad. If you like you like him.'

'Seriously your not upset?'

'Naw how could I be mad at my favorite cousin.'

'Thanks'

'So do you like her?'

'Yeah she seems nice from our conversations so far.'

'Do you like Ben?'

'How did you know his name and yeah I do?'

'I kind of found out by going through your mind.'

'You can do that?'

'Yeah and so can you.'

'Cool so I could go through your mind and find out what ever I want to know?'

'Almost.'

'You can go through any ones mind as a matter of fact.'

'So I could go through Draco's mind and find out what he is thinking?'

'Sure if you want to.'

'Thanks. I'm going to bug Ron now and see who he's talking to. Talk to you later Cousin.'

'K bye.'

'Bye'

'Ron who are you talking to?'

'Geeze Rose don't do that'

'Sorry so who's your friend.'

'Her name is Katelynn.'

'Cool so do you like her?'

'Yeah.'

'I told Draco who I was.'

'You did what?'

'Yeah I told him.'

'Oh so now you won't have to hide your identity any more.'

'Yeah.'

'So how did it go?'

'Not well.'

'Oh sorry to hear that.'

'So your not mad that I told him?'

'Well I am but I'll get over it.'

'thanks.'

'I kind of knew the two of you were becoming friends anyway.'

'Ginny told Harry and I the day you weren't in the compartment with Malafoy.'

'Oh.'

'I got pissed off when I heard about the dreams but I decided if you like him you do if you don't you don't.'

'k thanks for understanding.'

'Your welcome.' I think once we get off this extremely long bus we'll all walk inside together. Katelynn tells me coincidentally that Tiffany,Ben, Samantha, and Andrew are all friends so they'll wait for each other.'

'Well how did we manage to do that?'

'Fate.'

I laughed. 'Ron your crazy sometimes.'

'Hey I'm exiting the bus now. I'll talk to you later Rose.'

'Bye Ron.'

'Bye.'

I walked out the bus and got some of my luggage. I was about to pick the rest up but Ben beat me to it.

"I'll help you with that." he replied as he placed my bags on the curb.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"We'll just wait for my friends."

"Okay. I find it a really big coincidence but my friends are talking to yours."

"Oh cool."

"Hey Ben introduce me to your friend." I heard a femine voice say.

I turned around to see Katelynn standing behind us next to Ron. I looked at what she was wearing and saw a light pink tee shirt that went in a V and the top ended an inch above her hipster jeans. She was wearing a pair of pink sandals.

"Kate meet Rose."

"Rose meet Kate."

"Hi I hope we can become friends." she replied.

"I'd like that."

"Hey Ben who's your hot friend." I heard a masculine voice ask.

"My hot friend is Rose."

I blushed at the mention of "hot friend."

"Hi I'm Andrew."

"Hi."

I saw that he was wearing tan cargo pants with a red BillaBong tee shirt on.

"So this is your friend Harry." I heard another Femine voice say.

I looked to my right and saw the girl with long brown hair and carmel eyes looking at me with a smile on her face. I saw that she was wearing a pair of tan cargo pants with a light blue tee shirt on.

"Sam meet Rose my cousin."

"Hi." I said with a smile

"Hi. Welcome. Harry told me you'll be here for the whole year."

"Yeah that's right."

"Hey have any of you guys seen Tiffany?" Andrew asked.

"She'll probably be out right about now." Ben replied.

True to his word I saw the blonde hair and green eyed beauty followed by the devil himself.

"Sorry I kind of got lost in the mass of people."

"That's fine." Ben replied.

"Who are you?" she said as she saw me.

"The names Rose."

"Hi I'm Tiffany. I just love your outfit." she said as she looked me over.

I was wearing a black jeans skirt with a black T- shirt that said USA in emerald green. My hair was held back by a green clip. I was wearing a pair of black flip flops with green glitter on them.

"Thanks."

"So Rose are you going to introduce me to your Friends?" Sam asked.

"Sure." I replied as I looked at them.

"Ginny." I said as I pointed to her. She was wearing a cute black and white striped dress that had a square collar and went an inch above her knees.

"Hi." she replied.

"Ron." I said in turn as I pointed at him. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a gray t-shirt.

"Hi."

"Harry my cousin." I said as I inturn pointed to him. He was also wearing a pair of jeans with a navy blue tee shirt.

"Hi."

"And next to Tiffany is Draco." I said making my voice with out emotion as I said his name. He looked as hot as ever. He was also wearing a pair of black jeans with a black T-shirt that read (in big white lettering) 'The world is fucked up but that doesn't mean everyone else has to be.'

"Hi."

Once all of our names were said they said theirs:

"Ben."

"Tiffany."

"Andrew."

"Samantha."

"Katelynn."

Afterwards, the ten of us were surprisingly able to go in a Gondola luggage and all. It was a quite trip over I talked to Ben, Harry to Samantha,Ron talked to Katelynn, Ginny to Andrew, and Draco to my disgust talked to Tiffany.

Draco's Pov

I sat there in the Gondola talking to Tiffany.

"Have you attended this school your whole life?"

"Yeah I have. Have you gone to Hogwarts for your whole life?"

"Yeah."

"So is it true that Harry Potter actually defeated Voldermont?" she said in a bratty voice. ' I thought Pansy was bad but she takes the cake.'

I hesitated. "Yeah."

We talked some more and I discovered that she had a younger sister and that her father had died in a car crash. I also discovered that her mother was remarried to a man who her children hated. I felt sorry for her but I didn't feel any chemistry. That didn't mean I wouldn't use her. She was very attractive.

"So, how old where you when you discovered you were a witch?"

"I was 10." she replied. I noticed that she was talking longer than her answer required but I did not hear what she said due to the fact that I heard laughter.

I looked past Tiffany to see Hermione or as she is now called Rose laughing at something the git Ben had said. 'What does she see in him anyway?' I began to seethe.' I was the one who made her laugh. Now someone else is.' 'Why am I of all people jealous. What do I care if she likes some other guy. I can have any girl I want' 'Yes you can and you could but you want her.' I heard my conscience chide me.

'Oh great I do.' I looked over at Tiffany and saw that she was still prattling on. 'Will she just shut up.' 'God I have to get away.' 'I can't take this any more.' 'Who would I go over to Rose?' 'No I'm not talking to her.' 'Then who should I go over to?' 'Forget it. I'll just continue talking to Tiffany.'

"So where do you go over vacation?"

"Oh I go all over. Hawaii, London, Paris, Machu Picchu, Paraguay, Utah, and Wales. You where have you been?"

"Oh I've gone to Wales, Ireland,Scotland, Copenhagen, and Poland." I remarked.

"Cool. So, are there any cool clubs in London?"

"What do you think?" I replied.

"Of course." she replied.

"So what are the top clubs out here?" I asked her.

"Oh there's one called Silver Moon, Red Sun, Club Blue, and Silver Mist." she replied.

"So in other words there are clubs all around?" I said

She laughed "Yeah."

I saw Rose glance over and glare in my direction. 'I'm not the only one who's mad.'

We talked some more and laughed. She was starting to grow on me. 'Maybe I should go for an American.' Now that I look at her again she is very pretty. With the sun reflecting in her hair and her eyes shining in joy she looks happy. I think I'll go for a relationship.

I looked ahead and saw that we were just about to dock. I watched as the men in the Gondola's threw the ropes out and I watched as men on the dock tied the ropes around the pegs of wood. I looked around and saw my fellow classmates looking also. I looked to see that Rose was not paying any attention what so ever. She was in a lively conversation with Ben.

I saw Ben look at me with a triumph look on his face. 'You can have her.' He then leaned over and told Rose that we would be docking so be sure she did not fall out of the Gondola. 'Why him?' I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see that Tiffany was looking at me.

"I've been trying to get your attention for two minutes."

"Oh sorry."

"That's okay."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Oh well we have to get out and go up the path you see there." she said as she indicated to the path a few feet away.

"Okay lets go." I said as I stepped out of the Gondola i then turned around to help Tiffany out of the Gondola.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I turned around again to grab my duffle bag out of the boat. I walked back to the dock Tiffany in front of me. She then turned around and stopped at the end of the dock where the path began. She smiled at me and said, "We'll just wait here for my friends." I nodded my head in reply.

We did not have to wait long as the others came to join us. i watched as Rose was once again standing next to Ben talking. I caught snippets of their conversation.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" she asked

"My friends and I go to clubs, the beach, the mall, and of course restaurants."

"Obviously. I'm not some dense prissy girl." she replied in a joking tone.

"I can tell." he replied as he gazed at her lips intently. He began to lower his head to hers, but before he could reach her lips she turned her head. He ended up kissing her on the lips. I heard Ben's friends cheering and hooting.

"Um... that was awkward. Sorry," Rose said.

'Hmm interesting. Two can play that game. I looked at her and saw that she was looking at me. I nodded my head in a gesture. 'Let the games begin.' I looked to her cousin and saw that he looked shocked and had a blank look on his face. The Weasels had the same looks on their faces.

I glance at Rose one more time then turn to Tiffany. She is looking at me with a look of realization.

"Are you dating each other?" she gestured to Rose and I.

I shook my head." No. why?"

"I was just curious." (AN: Curious my ass).

"Oh." was my only reply.

"So are we all ready to go now?" Andrew asked looking at Ben.

"Yeah were ready." he replied as he took Rose's hand in his.

I just rolled my eyes. We all picked up our bags and began to walk up the path. We reached the gates of the school and were admitted into the school grounds. I heard our feet crunch on the gravel as we walked up to the door. The door was white wash.

As soon as we were on the door step the door swung open. I looked through the door and saw a circular wooden table that had a lace cloth on it with a bouquet of roses. I examined the colors and they reminded me of that in my dream. I looked past the big bouquet and saw a front desk. The type in that of hotels. There was a witch at the desk and I turned around to see, Ben, walking past me and to the woman at the front desk.

"Hello Mr. Stiles. What can I do for you?" she asked with a kind smile.

"I need to find out where our foreign students are staying."

"Okay one sec I'll find out right now." she said as she went to the many rows of slots. She came back with two sets of keys.

"Here you go Mr. Stiles. The headmaster made sure to give you a condo. I'm sure you know where the condos are." He nodded in response.

"Thank you Mrs. Brown." he said. He then turned and walked back over to Rose.

"Here are a set of keys for the women's side of the condo." he said as his hand "accidentally" brushed hers.

"Um....thanks." she replied.

We then all once again picked up our bags and walked out a set of french doors to the right of us. I looked around us and saw that we were in a garden. I saw flowers of many different shapes, shades, and sizes. I looked ahead and watched as Rose was awed by the many types also. I listened as Tiffany told me the different types of flowers, Forget me nots, violets, daises, snap dragons, holly hocks, and many others.

We walked on for another couple of minutes until we reached a big building that was two stories. The condo was the same yellow as the school and had white windows. I looked in the driveway and saw that there were three different cars; a red Ferrari I heard Andrew mention to the Weasllet, a blue VW bug, and a black Hummer H2. I kept on walking after that and stopped at the front door. Ben was taking his time in coming over I noticed. He was too busy chatting with Rose.

"I don't have all day." I said in a sneer. I noticed that they all had stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"What! I don't have two heads." I snapped at them.

"Geeze calm down man." Andrew replied.

After that was said everyone else picked up their bags and walked to the door. Ben removed the key from his pocket and placed it in the lock. I heard a click as the door unlocked. I walked in followed by everyone else. I looked a head of me and noticed a table that was meant for the mail etc.

I looked past the table and saw the living room. There was of course a fireplace. I looked at the furniture. There was a sofa, a love seat, two arm chairs, a table set with ten chairs, also a smaller table, an armoire, a tv in the armoire with an entertainment system, and lastly there was a foot rest by each arm chair. The walls were white.

I walked to the right and into the kitchen. It was a good size. The stove was in the middle of the room and the oven was next to the pantry. The cabinets were a light wood. I noticed a sink that was split into two. I was so caught up in examining the kitchen that I did not notice that anyone else was in the room until I heard a voice.

"Uhhh Draco." I could tell that it was a female. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to lock eyes with light blue. "Yeah." I replied I don't know why but I felt a little disappointed. (AN:Gee I wonder)

"Draco everyone else has already gone to their rooms. The guys are down stairs and the girls are up stairs." she remarked.

"Okay thanks." I said

"Sure no problem." she said in her American accent.

"Which way to the rooms?" I asked.

"I'll show you." she said as she stepped in front of me.

"Okay." I said as I picked up my bags.

We exited the kitchen and turned left around the corner. and walked down a long hallway. I looked at the walls and saw that they were bare. I sensed Tiffany looking at me as I observed the walls.

"If your wondering why there aren't any pictures up it's due to the fact that if anyone wants to put pictures up they can." she explained

"Thanks."

"Would you stop saying that I know your thankful, but could you show it in a different way?"

'What crawled up her ass. It might be her time of the month'

"Fine."

We walked on in silence once again. We stopped in front of an oak door.

I noticed that there were doors next to mine. The other guys. I turned to her and smiled.

"I can take it from here."

"Okay. Oh you can also change the color of your room. Also my friends and I are going clubbing later on tonight at about say seven. We were wondering if you and your friends would like to come?" she asked looking hopeful.

"I haven't gone clubbing since Saturday and I'm sure the others would like to come so yeah were game." I said with a cocky smile that I knew would get her. Of course it worked.

"Okay cool. So I'll give you time to settle in also your room." she said as she blushed.

'Well miss rich girl does blush.'

"Thanks again." I said with a smirk once again.

Her face reddened, "Your welcome." she just stood there.

"I was planing on changing so if you don't mind-" I trailed off as I saw Rose coming down the hallway. She was wearing a cute silver halter dress that clung to her curves in all of the right places and went to her mid thighs. I'd say she's a twenty out of ten. 'I wonder what she would look like in a bikini?' I started to picture her in a black bikini. I was watching her the whole time. 'She looks amazing in that dress.' I watched in dismay as she entered what I guessed to be Ben's room.

I guess I was staring at her too long because I then felt a jab in my arm. "Hello are you receiving me?" Tiffany said.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Who's room is that?" I said indicating to the room Rose went in.

"Oh that room is occupied by Harry and Ron. Why?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Uh just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." she said

"And satisfaction brought it back again." I replied.

"Yeah I forget that part though" she said with a smile.

"Well I think I'll go and change now it's 5:00 p.m. So I can kill time by unpacking."

"Yeah you can. So I'll see ya in a few." she said as she went up and kissed me on what I thought was to be my cheek, but instead she took my head in her hands and brought me down to kiss her lips. I stumbled foreword and she fell against the wall. I heard a thump as she hit the wall. This surprisingly did not cause her to break contact with me. 'Hmm she tastes like coffee' I noted as she pushed her tongue against my lips and I parted them.

After what felt like decades we broke contact. I looked down at her since she was 5'10 and saw that her cheeks were rosy from the kiss. She had a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. I heard a:

"Ehhem."

I turned to see Rose,Harry, Ron, Ginny, Andrew,Sam,Katelynn, and Ben all standing in the hall way.

"Did you have fun?" Ben asked with a smirk.

I felt my face breakout in a smirk for response.

"He's an expert. If you ask me." Tiffany stated.

I saw Rose stiffen and then her cousin wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She had a look of what was that rage on her face as she looked at me. She then walked over to Ben, placed her hands on his shoulders, stood on her toes, and kissed Ben hard and passionate. I watched as her pulled her against him, wrapped his arms around her waist, and I saw his tongue seeking access which she gave him.

'What the fuck?' 'Why are you so surprised you did the same thing' My conscience said to me. 'Well yeah but not on purpose she threw herself at me.' 'But you didn't pull away either.' I stood there still watching this as his hands went lower and grabbed her ass. Then his hands went up to the side of her chest and stayed there. I heard her moan and that was it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I roared.

He broke away from the heated kiss and looked at me, along with everyone else. She looked at me in shock. Her cousin in respect as did Ron, and Ginny. Tiffany looked at me in shock as well. Andrew, Sam, and Katelynn in gratitude.

"What did it look like?" he said in an irritated voice.

"It looked like you were about to strip her naked in front of us. Yet alone the fact that you were groping her." I said

"Well she wasn't protesting. Was she?" he said

I glanced at Rose and saw that she was tightening the not in her dress and looking at her feet. Her cheeks were still flushed from the kiss. I then saw her look at her cousin and he looked at her in disgust. A look of pain flashed in her eyes and then it was gone. She replaced it by a smile.

"No she wasn't was she?" I said with a sneer and then turned around to enter my room. I threw the door open I glanced once more and saw that Rose have a look of pain in her eyes and her eyes started to water. I slammed the door so I would not have to hear her cry. I threw my bag on the bed and proceeded to unpack my items.

An: What do you think like it hate it. Review no flames and the next chapter will come out.


	7. Revolations fights and more

An: I hope you like it. I do not own hp.

Chapter seven: Revolations, fights, and clubbling

On with the fic.

'Why the fuck did I explode like that?' 'She's not even my girlfriend' 'But remember you want her to be.' My conscience once again stated. '**Wanted** being the key word' I said correcting my conscience. I unpacked my toothpaste, hair gel, shaving gear, and shampoo. Then I placed them in the cabinet in the bathroom.

I stopped to examine the bathroom. The bathroom was huge. The sides were white and there were 10 showers. I looked to the right of the showers and saw a door. I guess that's for the lo.

I walked out of the bathroom and back into my room. 'Everything in here is white.' I 'll have to change that I thought as I placed my hand in my back pocket and grabbed my wand. I pointed it at the bed and changed it from white to a black comforter with emerald green sheets and black pillows. I changed my dressing table from white to a dark wood.

The curtains changed from white to black curtains with green sheer curtains underneath. The carpet I changed to a smoky black. The chest of draws I change to a dark wood along with the cabinet, the table, and the chairs around it. The tele I turned black. The walls I left white.

I then noticed a chest at the end of my bed. I walked over to it and saw that it opened. I lifted the lid and was surprised to see that it had a set of stairs. I stepped in side and it led me to the place that I only thought I could enter when I was asleep. I went to the bench and sat down.

I examined my surroundings and smiled as I saw that the sky was the same as that of the time it was in LA. I looked over to the brook. It was prattling on happily. The opposite of how I felt. I walked over to the stream and looked in. I saw the water was clear and I could see the sand on the bottom.

I sat there for what felt like forever. I was startled out of my thoughts as I felt a hand on my shoulder. 'Guess who?' I turned around to see none other than little miss not so perfect herself. Rose. I turned back around and ignored her. Or tried to at least.

It was kind of hard when she sat down next to me. I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She was looking into the brook. I once again looked ahead. I then turned to her.

"What come to gloat at me? Because if you are I don't want to hear it. So you can leave right now. Because I don-" I was yelling at her as I said this but I stopped once I saw her start to tremble.

'Oh great the babies going to cry.'

"Stop that. It's not working. I said stop it. I don't care if you cry go ahead, but go run to Ben he'll make you FEEL better" I yelled once again.

'Slap.'

"I'm not about to cry you insensitive prick I came to apologize for what I don't know, but now I don't think I will so you can just fuck off. Go screw your new whore Tiffany I'm sure she'll be ecstatic." she yelled at me, turned, and then walked away

"Fine go ahead an-" I was not able to finish my sentence because I got hit in the head by her shoe?

'Yeah that's mature.'

"You bitch." I roared at her.

She gave me one more glance and then walked up a set of stairs which I guess led to her room. 'Why did I get so jealouse of that bastard he can have her. She's all his. She's a whore anyway' I then walked over to where I had entered. I climbed up the stairs and walked into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and then stepped into the shower.

I got out of the shower 15 minutes later. I then walked into my room, went to my closet, and selected a pair of black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. I then walked into the bathroom and heard a shower door open. I turned to the side to see Rose in a towel. I could not help but stare.

The towel was wrapped around her and went to about mid thigh.'Why such a short towel?' Her legs were long and slim. I could see where her waist was. I saw the curve of her hips. I saw the area where her chest jutted out.

The odd part was that she was just standing there. Her hair was wet and hung down to her rear. Some of her hair hung in her face. She was still dripping as she stood on the bathroom mat. I was standing there for who knows how long, but I guess it was long enough for her to notice.

"Why don't you just take a picture it'll last longer." she said with venom in her voice.

I turned away from her to try to hide the heat that I had felt coming to my face. "I think I will," I said as I conjured a camera with my wand. I then turned around and took a picture. She looked at me in hatred and then walked towards me. I just leaned against the sink waiting for her aproach.

When she was directly infront of me I smirked. "I know you want me."

I saw her smile and then she leaned forward. She placed her hands on my shoulders and pressed against me. I felt her breath on my ear. I stiffled a groan of desire.

"You know what?" she asked in a husky voice, as she pulled me away from the sinks and led me to the middle of the bathroom.

"No, what?" I asked

"You couldn't pay me enough to be anywhere near you." she said as her voice changed from husky to a low pissed of voice. After she said that she shoved me away from her. I fell backwards and onto the floor not expecting that. I watched as she turned and walked to the door. She sent one more glance my way and then the door slammed behind her.

'Damb bitch'

I then strode out of the bathroom, grabbed a black jeans jacket, and walked out of my room. I walked down the hallway and into the living room. I saw that I was not the only one ready Potter, the Weasels, Sam, Katlynn, Andrew, Tiffany, and Ben where there also. 'Oh well trust her to make us wait. I looked at the watch that I wore and saw that it was 6:30 p.m.

I once again glanced at Tiffany to see that she was wearing a pair of low hipster jeans and a green top that went to her midriff. 'Nice.' I saw that her top was pulled down to reveal cleavage. She was looking at me as I observed what she was wearing. I smirked at her and she inturn smirked at me.I saw that the space next to her was empty so I sat down.

We did not have to wait long for miss perfect because as soon as I had sat down I heard a whistle come from Ben. I glanced over at the doorway and saw Rose. My breath caught in my throat. 'God she looks hot.' I scoweled at that thought. 'Why do you care how she looks.' 'You don't even like her.'

I took in her attire. She was wearing a denim mini skirt that went to her mid thigh. She was wearing a silver top that went in a v-neck and the top stopped at her midrift also. The words on the top was ANGEL I saw that she had a flat well toned stomache and once again her long supple legs. She had on a pair of silver sandles and her hair was once again held back by a clip. She also had a black belt on.

She was smiling at Ben. He smiled in return. I just sat there livid. 'Why him. I know one thing he'll go for a new girl in about a week or two.' 'Then she'll probably come crying to me. I won't help her. That's for sure.' I thought. I then looked away in disgust. I felt someones eyes on me. I glanced around the room to see Potter and the Weasels looking at me. I glared at them and they just looked at me.

I then saw that everyone else was standing up. I stood up aswell. We then walked towards the door. Ben then turned to everyone and told them to grab a pair of keyes. I grabbed a pair and then walked outside. I noticed that there were only three cars. Ben then told us that four eight of us had to go in two cars and the other two had to go in the other.

The four to go in the VW blue bug was Potter, Sam, Weasel, and Katlynn. The four who went in the Black Hummer h2 was Andrew, the Weaslette, Tiffany, and I. The ones who went into the Ferrari was The Bastard and Rose.The ride there was a talkative conversation.

"So have you gone to this club before?" I asked Tiffany.

"Yeah we go there all the time." she replied

"What's the name of the club again?" Ginny asked

"The club is one-seven." Tiffany answered.

"Thanks." she replied.

"No problem." Tiffany replied

"So Draco have you ever come out to California?" Andrew asked

"No I haven't." I replied

"Oh." was his only reply

The ride from then on was a few coments here and there. I looked out side and saw various places such as: malls, movie theaters, more clubs, and supermarkets. Boring if you ask me. I'd say it is diffrent yet the same as London. The diffrence from California to London is 1.) California has a lot more sun. 2.) The beaches. I am told are great. 3.) The drivers here are very rude compaired to London. That is some of the diffrences.

I don't know how long I was thinking, but I realized we had arrived at the club once Tiffany began to tap me. I looked at her and she at me. I then got out of the car. I was what's the word I'm looking for amazed? excited? ready?. Yeah I'd say I was ready to dance, drink, and have fun.

The other six arrived a few secondes after us. I avoided looking over at Ben and his lady. 'How wrong does that sound?' We then walked towards the door. The doors where black and there were two bouncers by the door. They looked at us and then they moved over to let us through the doors and into the club.

The ten of us steped through the doors and the three who obviously had never been to a club before looked taken aback. I was surprised when Rose did not jump or anything from how loud the music was. I was hoping for a reaction of any type. I was shocked when she started to pull Ben towards the dance floor. I watched the sway of her hips as they began to dance in the crowd.

'Woah. I think I need to be pinched.' I thought as I watched her dance with her head thrown back, her hands above her head, and her eyes closed in pleasure as she let the music take her.(AN: Chose a song.) I saw that Ben had his hands on her hips and her was also moving to the beat of the music. I felt the gaze of Tiffany on me. I looked at her and read her eyes. 'Lets dance.' I nodded my head and we walked to the dance floor.

We danced for a while and then a slow song came on. I heard the disk-jocky: "Now guys grab your girl close cause here's a slow song." he said and then I heard the song begin to play

Fallen By Sarah Mclachlan

Heaven bend to take my hand and lead me through the fire

Give a long awaited answer to a long and painful past

Truth be told i've tried my best but somewhere along the way

I got caught up in all there was to offer

And the cost was so much more than I could bear

So here i've fallen i have sunk so low

I am there still better

I should know so don't come round here and tell me i told you so

We begin with good intent

when love was raw and young

we believed that we could change ourselves

the past could be undone

though we carry on our backs a burden time always reavels

and the lonely night of morning in a wound that would not heal

It's the bitter part of losing everything

I am

so here I've fallen

I have sunk so low

I am there still better I should know

so don't come round here

and tell me I told you so..

Oh oh oh

heaven bend to take my hand with no where left to turn

l lost in those I thought were friend in everyone I know

Oh they turn their heads embarressed

Pretend that they dont' see

Thats it's one mistake one slip before you know it

So here I've fallen

I have sunk so low I am there still better I should know so don't come round here and tell me I told you so....3x

Once the song had finished I realized that no matter how mad I am at Rose now my feelings won't change. I'm still in love with her. I'll just hide it from everyone. After I decided that, I glanced over quickly to where I had seen Ben and Rose dancing and saw them in a liplock. 'I'll just have to wait for her to tire of him.'

'You'll be waiting a while mate.' I heard a masculine voice reply

'Who the hell?'

'Yeah shocking I know, but I thought you could use someone to talk to.'

'Oh fine what the hell since she is your cousin.'

'Yeah'

'So do you like the girl your with Potter?'

'Yeah and since we have all called a truce call me by my first name. Okay.'

'Yeah sure.'

After that there was more dancing and eating. I would sit down sometimes and just watch people as they danced. Tiffany would dance with a lot of diffrent guys and Rose would dance with the same guy. 'You know who I mean.' So as I said there was more dancing. When they finaly were tired it was 5 am. I was relieved. I am still suffering from jet lag. Not saying that I hadn't danced. I had been dancing almost all night.

The ride back was quiet. Ginny was sleeping, Andrew was driving, Tiffany was talking to me but she fell asleep. I was talking to Andrew. Once we reached the condo. It was 5:30 a.m.

I steped out the car sluggishly. 'Who cares if they see the great Draco Malafoy draging his feet.' I then turned back towards the car, bent down, and lifted Tiffany princess style in my arms. I inhaled her scent. She smelled of strawberries. The opposite of Rose. Rose smelt like roses and lavender.

I walked towards the door and noticed that the other guys were also carrying their dates. I felt a ting of jealousy as I saw that Ben was carrying Rose in his arms. I noticed that Harry was carrying Samantha with care. 'If only he noticed the look in Ginny's eyes when she looks at him. I can't believe he doesn't know that she likes him.'

Ron had a slight smile on his face as he carried Katelynn to the door. Last Andrew who had Ginny in his arms locked the car and then walked to the door. I luckly had made an extra key and unlocked the door. I walked up the stairs to the girls area and placed Tiffany in her room. I had found it by Ron telling me which room it was.

Once in Tiffany's room I lifted the covers and gently placed Tiffany under. I then covered her back up. After that I turned off the light and walked down the stairs and into my room. I stripped and then got in the shower. After that I went to bed and entered my dream realm.

AN: That's it. I hope you liked it. I will update soon. R&R asap and the next chap will come out. Sorry I haven't continued my other fics. I had school.


	8. make ups and more

AN: So glad you liked it so far. Now on with the fic. I do not own Harry Potter If I did Hermione and Draco would be together.

Chapter nine: ApologiesHeadaches, Saturday fun, and more.

Roses Pov

Dream

I opened my eyes and looked around. The scenery had changed. Instead of the stream there was just grass. I looked at my attire and saw that I was wearing regular clothes. I had on the same outfit that I had been dancing in. I had so much fun. I'm sure Harry, Ron, and Ginny were surprised at how I did not jump at the volume of the music.

I decided to get up and see if I could find a certain Slytherin. I was not surprised to see that he had not yet woken up. So I sat down by him and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful and content. I gently removed a strand of his blonde hair from his face. I was surprised at how soft his skin was.

Or the little that I touched. I slowly removed my hand as to not wake him. I guess it was not soft enough because his eyes snapped open. I saw them look at me groggily and then darken. I shrunk back in freight. 'Why are his eyes like that.'

His eyes had darkened and I saw an emotion in them that disappeared as quickly as it had come. He slowly sat up and looked at me, his eyes burning into mine. I felt my heart rate speed up a pace and I sat there numb. 'What is he going to do?' I though as I saw his eyes travel over my attire.

His eyes then returned to my face. I saw his eyes have a look of confusion in them. He then opened his mouth to speak. When he spoke it was in a gruff voice.

"Why are you here?" his eyes narrowed.

"I wanted to talk to you." I said

"Why I'm a prick as you said so why waist your time?" he said. I saw a brief flicker of sorrow in his eyes as he said that.

'Did he relay care what I called him?'

"You relay care what I called you?" I asked

His face faltered. "No why would I?" he said as he turned away.

'I don't believe him for some reason. But why is that?' I stood there contemplating this. I watched as he started to walk away. I jogged to catch up with his strides.

"I'm sorry I called you a prick. If it makes you feel any better. I didn't mean it. I, I don't know why I said that." he just kept walking.

"Draco...please wait." he paused when I said his name, but then he once again continued to walk.

"GOD DAMIT TALK TO ME. DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID?" I was yelling as I said this.

That got his attention. He whipped around glared at me. He then started to stalk towards me. I started to back up. He was livid. I could tell in his eyes.

"OF COURSE I REMEMBER. I MEANT WHAT I SAID. GOD DAMIT. WENCH." He yelled at me.

His grasp on my arm tightened. I struggled against his grasp. I placed my free arm on his chest and pushed against him. He wrapped his arms around me and once again tightened his grip. This caused me to squirm more. 'Dam it. He won't let me go.'

I glared at him as he looked at me. I gave up struggling and just stood there in his grasp. I felt him inhale. He then bent his head down and whispered in my ear.

"I said I'd always forgive you no matter what. I said your friendship meant a lot to me. Don't you remember I said I'd never hurt." he said as he held me in his arms.

"YES I remember it was only last month." my voice trailed off as I saw his eyes soften.

"Then you know that I'm sorry." he said.

"Wow do you just expect me to say yes I know I forgive you?" I asked

"No I was just telling you what you know in your heart to be true." he replied

"Oh is that right?" I asked

"Yeah. It is." he replied

"Well you'll have to apologize. No Groveling."

"Fine I'll do that if it will get your friendship back."

'Wow Draco Malafoy willing to grovel to get my friendship back. Now this I have to see.'

"Okay start." 'humor me.' I was surprised when he did start.

"I'm relay sorry. I told you that already. As your friend I'm willing to support you." I burst out laughing when he did that. He looked at me puzzled.

"Okay stop I'll be laughing for a week. If you continue." I said as I dropped to the ground in a fit of giggles. He soon joined me. We were laughing for who knows how long? But, the main thing is that I think were friends again. 'I'll ask to make sure.'

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

I rolled over onto my stomach. He rolled over on his. We were across from each other.

"Are we friends again?" I asked my voice uncertain.

"What do you think?" he asked

"Umm." 'I'll just play dumb.'

"Of course we are." he said with a smile.

'God I love his smile.'

"Great." I said as I returned his smile.

I turned my head and saw that the sun was rising. I looked over at Draco and saw that he was not watching the sunrise but that he was looking at me. 'Uhhh where have I seen that look before?' I thought as I saw his eyes darken. Oh yeah in the bathroom when I came out of the shower in only a towel.

"Umm I think I'll get up now." I said as I quickly stood up. I then started to stride to my exit. I was almost there when I was tripped and then pinned down by a body. I opened my eyes to stare into a pair of blue with silver flecks.

"Now where do you think your going?" he said in a husky voice as he pinned my legs down with his. I just blinked.

"I hope you weren't planing on leaving me now where you?" his eyes darkened and a smirk formed on his oh so perfect lips.

"Er... I told you I was getting up now. So could you please get off of me." I said as I began to squirm underneath him.

"You know that's a good place for you to be Rose." he said with a grin

"Oh so-." I didn't get to finish that comment because his lips crashed into mine in a heated kiss. I didn't dare or want to pull away. I felt his grip on my arms slacken. I brought my hands up and began to tousle his hair.

I heard him moan against my mouth. I then felt his tounge probing my lips for access. I kept them closed. 'Try something else.' I then felt him start to nibble on my bottom lip. I moaned and that gave him access. His arms then wrapped around my waist. I removed my hands from his hair and wrapped them around his broad shoulders.

I moaned once again as I felt him start to draw lazy circles on my exposed stomach. I felt him chuckle against my lips. He then pulled away from lack of air. He was leaning over me. I was panting in order to gain more oxygen. He looked at me with a smile.

"You know your relly good." he said with a smirk.

I just looked at him and then pulled him down for another heated kiss. Which he gave willingly. This time I got bold. I let my tounge explore his mouth and my hands went from his hair, to his shoulders, and then to his broad chest. I moaned once again as his hand started to gently massage my hip.

I continued to kiss him with passion that I never knew. I then placed my hands back in his hair. I was upset when his lips detached from mine but I wasn't able to protest as he sucked on my neck. 'Oh god that feels great.' I arched my back as he sucked a little harder.

I felt teeth graze my skin. I moaned louder once I felt that. I felt vibration on my neck and knew that he was laughing. I pulled away and tried my luck. I placed my mouth on his ear lobe and sucked.

I got the result I wanted. As I heard him moan. I tried my luck again as I was able to flip him so that he was on his back. I sucked on his earlobe again and was flipped over. I pushed against him but was stopped as I felt teeth break into my flesh and I was flipped over.

I cried out in pain. I felt him stop and he lifted himself off. I saw him look at me with an apologetic look. 'He can't be a...' It's not true.

I saw that his eyes had gone all blue and he had a small trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth. I gently placed my hand there and wiped away the blood. I then felt fangs gently gaze my finger as he sucked on my finger.

"I don't have to pierce you if you don't want it." he said trying to hide the hurt. I smiled at him and stood up pulling him with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then whispered in his ear, "Go ahead I'm ready." I stated as I moved my shirt down my shoulder and tilted my head.

I then felt the juncture where my collarbone met with my shoulder pierced. I felt my legs buckle as he bit in. I felt his strong arms wrap around my small torso. I leaned my head against his shoulder and then slipped into nothing ness.

Roses POV

I opened my eyes and then placed my hand on my neck. I felt the bite from where he pierced my skin. I got up silently out of bed and opened my door. I looked around the corner and was relieved to find no one up. I then proceeded to walk down the stairs.

' I think I'll try this on him.' I thought as I was downstairs by the boys bedrooms.

'Where are you?'

'I'm in the last room.'

'okay one sec.'

'k. how do you feel Rose.'

' I have a headache.' I said as I opened his door. I saw that he was still in bed. He patted the bed for me to sit down. Which I did.

He then leaned over and took me in his arms. I curled up in his arms. He gently began to stroke my hair. I rested my head on his shoulder. His other hand was around my waist.

"Does this mean I won't be able to go outside in the sun" I asked him.

"No. You can go out in the sun."

"How I thought vampires were affected to light?"

"Not the kind I am. You won't be full vampier unless you are claimed and bitten on your hip."

I felt myself blush when he said that. 'So ya mean we have to have sex in order for me to turn complete vampire?'

'Yes'

'Oh. What about food?'

'You can eat regular food.'

'But how is that possible?'

'I'm a different type of vampier.'

'oh. How did you turn?'

'I was bitten by a vampier at night. She was gorgeous. She had long blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. I talked with her and offered to take her home. She said I could and I did. I was outside her door and then she just bite me.'

'Wow. I'm sorry to hear that.'

He hugged me in an embrace. I lifted my face up and kissed him. It was a soft but passionate kiss. I opened my mouth so he would have access and our tounges fought for dominance. I moved from him and kissed his earlobe.

I felt him shudder. He then promptly flipped me on my back. He looked down at me and smirked as he saw that my slip had risen to mid thigh. He placed his hand on my thigh and ran his hand down to my calf and then up. I moaned as he did that.

'Stop that.'

'But you like it.'

'At least put a silence spell on the room.'

'What ever you wish.'

He then put a spell on the room.

He then began the torture on my leg again. His hand went further up my leg and to my hip. I stopped sucking on his earlobe. He noticed this and stopped what he was doing. He then looked at me.

'I can stop if you want.' he said as he looked me in the eyes.

I shook my head. He looked at me again. 'Are you sure?'

'Yeah.' I then flipped him over. 'But I want to be on top.'

'Fine.' he said as he brought his mouth to my neck and sucked hard. I moaned really loud and was thankful that there was a spell on the room. I then began to squirm when I felt his hand on my back pushing me down so he could get closer to my neck. I then felt a sense of dominance so I placed my mouth on his bare shoulder and bit down. I felt my fangs sink into his flesh.

I felt him wince as I did that. 'Your not suppose to do that unless I've claimed you or that you plan to commit yourself to me.'

'But I do want to commit myself to you.'

'Honestly?'

'Yes.' I moaned as he sucked on my neck once again. I then felt his hand begin to play with the fabric of my night gown. I laughed as I felt him blow on my neck. I then began to run my hands over his broad chest. I then detached myself from his earlobe where I had been sucking again and sat up to admire his top half.

He looked at me with annoyance on his handsome face. I smirked down at him. I then moved my body higher up on him and saw his eyes darken as my lower half brushed his. Before I could do anything he had flipped me over on my back again. He then expertly removed my gown.

I quickly covered my chest. He gently removed my hands. His eyes scanned over my body. I saw him smirk as he looked at my toned stomach. I shivered as he kissed my collar bone.

I then got bold and slipped my hands down to the waist band of his pants. He stopped sucking on my neck and looked at me. I looked at him as he began to suck on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him as he began to suck harder. 'I'm going to have so many patches of dark skin.'

I then felt his hand slip down to my underwear line. I felt his other hand travel down and around my legs as he lifted me up. I felt him pause as he did this I began to suck on his earlobe to let him know it was okay. He then began to pull them down.

I then began to pull his sweat pants off. I slid them down further until they were down to his ankles. I felt him inhale once they were off. I then felt him gently begin to massage my hip bone. I felt my body shudder as I felt his teeth graze my skin.

' I can just graze you if you want. Because after I bite your hip I have to break your barrier.'

'No bite me.'

'You know what your asking right?'

'Yes.'

'Okay.'

That was the only warning I got as he pierced the flesh of my hip. I cried out as he bite me. I then felt his teeth withdraw as he kissed the spot where he bite me. I then felt him slide up my body as I tried to rub the area where he bite me. He caught my hand and kissed it gently. He then kissed me.

It was once again a passionate kiss. I felt his hands rubbing my back in circles. I felt his hand move down to my thigh and he caressed it. I felt his hand caress the inside of my thigh. I felt him stop.

I wrapped my legs around him to let him know. I then felt him against my opening. I held on to his shoulders and nodded my head. I was then penetrated. I cried out in agony as he entered me.

I felt him stop and then he brought his face up to my cheeks and kissed my tears away. We then fell asleep a few minutes later in each others arms. I woke up feeling warm all around.

'Crap what time is it?'

'it's two p.m.'

'Uhhh hi cousin.'

'Hi where are you?'

'I'm out shopping.'

'Sure you are.'

'I am Harry so leave me alone.'

'I'll believe it when I see it.'

'I'm at the Grove.'

'Oh really where are you?'

'Guess where I am.'

'At the book store.'

'Yep.'

'so where are you?'

'oh me I'm at the err.'

'harry where are you?'

'I'm at the beach with everyone.'

'Everyone being?'

'Err Ron, Ginny, Ben, Katelynn, Sam, Tiffany, Andrew, and I'

'You didn't wake me I wanted to go to the beach.'

'Well your out shopping.'

'Oh yeah.'

'Hey Rose you seen Draco.'

'Uhhh yeah cousin I was able to drag him along with me.'

'I thought the two of you weren't talking.'

'Uh yeah we made amends.'

'Cool I'm happy for you.'

'Thanks I think'

'Hey I mean that. So Are you guys dating?'

'Harry!'

'What just a yes or no question.'

'If you must know yes.'

'I'm happy for you.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'So you don't mind.'

'Naw have fun if it works out it does if it doesn't then it doesn't.'

'Thank you.'

'Plus Ben is in love with some other girl.'

'Oh really.'

'Yeah her name is Anna.'

'Oh.'

'well at least I won't have to break his heart.'

'So where are you really?'

'Uhhh don't be mad but I'm in his room.'

'WHAT?'

'Ow not so loud'

I felt Draco groan next to me.

'Why?'

'Uhhh you'll wake him.'

'WHAT.'

'I said you-'

'I heard you. Where are you in his room exactly?'

'Umm on his chair.'

'Your a very bad lyer.'

'Hey don't call her a lyer she's in my room on my bed.'

'WHAT.'

'Harry calm down please.'

'Your in his room on his bed. What were you doing.'

'Well.'

Draco started to say

'I don't want to know. But if you hurt her I swear I'll fucking kill you.'

'Chill Pot head.'

'Draco.' I said in a warning tone.

'Oh right. sorry.'

'Wow it yields.'

'Harry dear cousin that I love.'

'Yeah'

'Can it.'

'Arr..' Fine'

'Ha'

'You mister I'm so mature can it too'

'Uhhh fine one more?'

'No.'

'Please.'

'No.'

'one mo-'

'Draco Alexander Malafoy. I said no.'

'Gr..'

'Haha.'

'God you guys when you think their mature they really aren't'

'Hey I resent that.'

'Sure you do. any way go to go.'

'bye cous.'

With that our chat ended. I rolled over or at least tried but my limbs were enter twined with your truly.

An: SO what do you all think. R&R AND NO FLAMES.


	9. Fun shopping and dinner

Chapter 10: dunno what to title this

An: I don't know what to title this yet. Ben is not my character he's from the A-List Novels. I highly recomend them. Also as you all know I don't own hp. If I did you know who i'd pair up. Hermione & Draco.

On with it

Draco's pov

I turned over on my back and placed her on my chest. Her long tresses were touseled. Her body meldded to mine like a glove. I smirked when I saw her exposed neck. I then decied to suck on her perfect skin.

She moaned as my hand went to her back and the other to her hip where I bite her. I knew that if I did not stop now I would not be going out. I stopped sucking her neck and kissed her lips in a long passionate kiss. She pulled away from and gave me a smile. I smiled in return.

"So darling what do you want to do?" I asked in a teasing tone.

She smiled, "Well I was hoping that we could go to The Grove."

"Okay lets go then."

"Now but what about me being a vampire?"'

"The sun won't affect you I've been a vampire for years now."

"Oh."

"Hey trust me." I said as I looked her in the eyes

She smiled, "I do." and then wrapped her arms around my lower abdomen. I felt my eyes start to darken as I felt the curves of her body. I knew she felt it aswell because she looked at me and smirked. That smirk made her harder to resist. I stiffled a groan as she pushed herself against me harder.

'Damit woman stop that.'

'Stop what?' she said with a grin.

'You know what I mean.'

'Enliten me.'

'If you don't stop pushoing your body against mine we won't make it out of the house until two and it's twelev thirty right now.'

'Works for me.'

'I don't think so. Plus we can go to the book store while were at The Promenade.'

'Really.'

'No I'm just saying that to get you off of me.'

'Fine I'll get off.'

She then began to get off. I let her put her hands on my chest and she began to rise off. I pulled her back down and whispered in her ear,

"I never said that we couldn't have fun before we left though." I then bit her shoulder where she bite me last night. I heard her gasp and then I fliped her over and onto her back. She laughed as I began to tickle her. I then stopped and looked down at her.

Her cheeks were flush and her chest was rising and falling as she breathed in and out. I looked at her flat, toned stomach and saw that she had a tato on her hip. I smirked when I saw that it was a silver dragon. I was surprised when I was pulled in for a long kiss. It was heated and she was once again fighting for dominance.

I felt her hands on my back. She was rubbing my shoulders and then her hands went down and around to my stomach. She broke the kiss and then moved down to my neck. She began to suck on my neck and then bite me. I did not wince because her bite was quick and painless.

I then pulled her away and quickly attatched my self to her neck and I sucked on her neck hard. I heard her moan and then I got up and out of bed. I heard her protest as I carried her in to the bathroom. I then placed her in a shower and I got in the other one. I heard the shower next to me turn on and I did the same.

Two minutes later I heard the shower door open, I opened my eyes to see Rose infront of me. She was smiling. 'I got lonely. Plus you need someone to scrub your back.' 'Fine.' I looked at her and admired her beauty.

Her usualy curly hair was now wet and plastered to her back and shoulders. Her lips were wet with water. Her chest was wet from the water dripping down her shoulders. Her chest, abdomen and her legs had water on them. 'Turn around then.'

She did so but reluctantly. 'Why are you so reluctante to turn around?' I did not need her to answer as I saw that she had scars on her back. The remains of long gashes. One that went from her left shoulder blade to mid back. I touched the spot gently and was shocked by what I saw.

I saw her not even a year ago hit with a whip by a guy who was a year or two older than her. I heard her cry out in pain. I saw the blood leak out from the gash where he hit her. I clenched my hands into fists. 'I'll kill him. Who was he?'

I got no reply. 'Answer me who is he?' Still nothing.'Damit Rose tell me.' I spun her around to face face me. I saw that she had silentlent tears going down her face that mixed in with the water.

'Rose who was he?' I asked gently taking her in my arms. I felt her trembling against me. I rubbed her hair soothingly. 'Come on you can tell me.' She shook her head.

'Why not?'

'He's dead.'

'Good.'

'Draco!'

'What it's good he's dead then he won't hurt you any more.'

' Yeah but-'

'But what he's gone that's good.'

'He was my friend out of school.'

'Friends don't whip eachother.'

'Yeah but he was alot nicer. I don't know what happened.'

'Well he probably didn't know what to do with such a pretty friend.'

'No I wouldn't go out with him.'

'When was this?'

' Lastr year over the summer when we where going into sixth year.'

'Well your luck I didn't find out.'

'You hated me up until this year.'

' No actully I had a huge crush on you since first year.'

'Way to show it.'

'Hey you know I wasn't aloud to date mud- muggles.'

'Yeah.'

She then turned around so I could scrub her back. I did this but kissed the scars before. 'I heard that vampires can heal by touching people.' So I decided I'd try it on Rose. I was glad when it worked.

We stepped out of the shower fifteen minutes later. I grabbed a towel and handed her one. We then walked into our rooms and got dressed. I put on a black t-shirt and jeans. I was about to gel my hair back when I felt a cool voice on my ear.

"Leave it down you look better with it down." I then felt her wrap her arms around my waist. I smirked when I saw the top she had on. It said 'Princess' in pink writing. I turned around so I could get a better look at her.

She had on a the black top that said, 'Princess in pink writing. She wore tigh jeans that showed off her slender figure. I smiled as I saw her necklace. The one her cousin gave her.

I took her in my arms.

'You look great.'

'Thanks. You look good as usual.'

I leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss. I groaned as she closed the distance of our bodies by pressing herself against me. Her hands were around my neck and in my hair. I wrapped my hands around her waist.

I let my hand wander lower. My hand stopped at her hip. I began to draw a circle on her hip. I smirked when she squirmed in my arms. I turned around so I could place her on the counter.

I lifted her up and placed her on the counter. I began to suck her neck and then her collarbone. I then began to run my hands up and down her back and waist. I broke the kiss. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glazed.

"Well lets go then." I said stepping away and walking out the door

"Hey." I heard her protest as I walked out of the room.

"I'm in the living room." I said.

"Oh Draco Malafoy that was not very nice." i heard her say as she stood in front of me.

"What are you going ta do about it love?" I asked with a smirk.

"This," she said jumping on me and knocking me to the floor.

'I'd only let her do this.' i thought lying there on the soft cream carpet.

Rose's Pov

I smirked when he just layed there watching me. I smirked as I moved my body up the length of his. My chest was to his, my head on his shoulder, my lower body pressed to his, my arms pressed on his chest. I leaned in and kissed his lips with passion. I felt his hands rubing the side of my waist and the curve of my chest. I moaned as I felt him snake his hand up my shirt.

He paused then flipped me over. I moved my lips from his and looked up at him. His eyes were glazed in lust and he had a smirk on his face. He leaned down and began to remove my black t-shirt. Once that was removed he started to suck,nip, and bite my neck. Working his way down. I moaned as he began to get closer to my chest. He pulled away from me and then removed my bra. He then took my right brest in his mouth and massaged the other one.

After that we continued to make love. We now are lying next to eachother our bodies entertwined. My head on his chest.My body pressed against his. I smiled when I looked up at him.His stormy blue grey eyes bore into mine.I brought my head up for a kiss that he met me half way. Our tounges fought for dominance.

'Love.'

'Hmm.' I replied

'Don't you want to go shopping?'

'Yeah.'

'Then get dressed.'

'Okay.'

Once I said that I got off of him and began to pick up my close.I then slipped into my black lacey underware and bra. I then slipped on my jeans and my t-shirt. I looked behind me to see my lover already dressed.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah come on."I said grabbing his hand and move out the door. We jumped in the red convertable and were off. We parked in the parking lot and then entered the mall. I was amazed by what I saw. There was a bridge, a fountaune, a trolley, and tons of shops.

"Blimey." Draco muttered looking abround.

"Yeah."I said looking around.

"So where do you want to go first?" he asked wrapping his arm around my waist.

"The book store." I replied.

"How did I know?" he asked in a playful tone.

"Don't know your phsycic love." I as I turned and kissed him.

After the book store we went into Quicksilver, Nordstroms, Abercrombie & Fitch, then we had dinner. We just grabbed two sandwitches.

"So what did you get?" He asked me indicating to my bag.

"Oh I got some book called, The Wayfarer Redemption By:Sara Douglas. There are two other books, Enchanter, and Starman."  i said with a smile.

"Okay."He said with a node.

After that we went home. I went to Harry's room to see that there was a note on the bed.

'Rosie we went out clubbing. Don't wait up

-Harry'

"Well then looks like we have the house to our selves." Draco said then threw me over his shoulder. I screamed but then I was placed on his bed. I laughed and then his lips claimed mine.

AN: Sorry this chapter was so boring.


	10. Chapter 10

I am alive and I am in the process of finding a beta reader to edit my five as they were poorly written xD


End file.
